Todo queda En Familia
by Ranma84
Summary: Los jóvenes Titanes enfrentan un nuevo problema y es cupido y ahora el amor deberá sobrevivir en las circustancias mas dificiles
1. Capitulo 1 Un chico que piensa mucho, un

Este fanfic es robxrae espero que les guste

**Capitulo 1 Un chico que piensa mucho, un corazón roto**

Robin se encuentra en su habitación metido profundamente en sus pensamientos dando vueltas sin pensar que hacer estaba pensando , esto se había complicado demasiado era tan confuso para el todas las piezas estaban allí, todo deba indicaba que el había resuelto el gran problema , el tenia ya todas las preguntas y respuestas había ello la más brillante de todas sus deducciones, pero aun así se negaba creer a la respuesta que había llegado, hace ya unas seis horas dijo Robin que nadie lo moleste que tenía que resolver un problema de suma importancia , lo había dicho a los demás titanes de tal manera que todos entendieron que no debían molestarlo y que su respuesta era vital para los jóvenes titanes. El por fin lo había logrado, había logrado llegar a la respuesta y la había aceptado, pero con quien compartir lo que había encontrado solo había alguien lo suficientemente cercana para decírselo a su amiga incondicional Raven.

Robin se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un te sabía que no debía llegar a las 23 horas sin una buena escusa y llevar algo para amortiguar la intromisión de la habitación de la joven titán.

Mientras en eso Raven se encontraba meditando diciendo sin detenerse su mantra típico Azarath Metreon Zintho, intento llegar a un estado estable se le estaba dificultando la meditación desde que Starfire y Robin comenzaran a salir, le molestaba que Robin este con ella , bueno ella sabía que había algo entre esos dos pero pensaba siempre que era una ilusión de ella , solo que eran como súper amigos y nada más que tenía una posibilidad después de todo Robin era acosado por muchas chicas pero el no era superficial la chica que le robe al corazón a Robin debía ser una chica inteligente astuta madura, Robin era maduro aunque a veces era algo loco que asía , lo que provocaba que ella salda de sus casillas pero el era increíble pensó incluso que él estaba interesado en ella después de todo el siempre preparaba algo de té en la mañana y el estaba en la terraza titán viéndola meditar le agradaba ello aunque ella asía que no lo veía y el hacia como si no sabía que ella no se había dado cuenta era como un juego , pero entonces que significaba simplemente él le gustaba ir a la terraza y le daba el te porque simplemente eran buenos amigos no sabía qué hacer, estaba contenta por sus amigos, pero triste por ella misma, este problema tenia exactamente un mes, y comenzó el mismo día que Starfire y Robin se besaran en Tokio.

Escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta eso provoco que Raven salga de su meditación y dijo quien será el que me llama a esta hora abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que solamente se viera su rostro, ,su sorpresa fue grande al ver al joven líder en su puerta.

Raven: Robin que haces a esta hora llamando a mi puerta.

Robin: Vine a dejarte un poco de te

Raven: A las 23:00 horas

Robin: Si y a pedirte un consejo Raven.

Raven: No podía esperar hasta mañana.

Robin: Es que ahora tengo la confianza y junte el valor para contártelo primero a ti.

Raven al ver a su líder tan nervioso y tan indefenso algo que nunca había visto le permitió ingresar al cuarto.

Raven: cuéntame que te sucede.

Robin: Estuve en mi cuarto pensando mucho sé que soy patético al pensar tanto teniendo tantas pistas y respuestas a la vez y que cada pregunta que me eh echo tengo su respuesta. 

Raven se dijo para su adentro capas que es otra pista de Slade cuando no era lo único que pensaba su líder aparte claro de Starfire, pero tenía que hacer la pregunta después de todo era la secuencia de la conversa.

Raven: entonces cuéntame para irme a dormir Robin.

Robin: Es sobre mi relación de Starfire, no la amo, me enamore de otra persona, me di cuenta que me confundí de una simple amistad una amistad de un hermano que protege a su hermana inocente de un verdadero amor, es verdad que es linda, es verdad que me lleve bien con ella , pero eso no es amor es cuando simplemente estas cerca de esa persona te sientes seguro, que al verdad en los ojos sabes que puedes confiarle todo incluso su vida, y que cualquier sacrificio vale la pena por verla reír, que puedes confiarle tus más oscuros secretos sin miedo, que puedes creer en esa persona. Eso es amor, y me di cuenta que eso no siento con Starfire eso lo siento cuando estoy cerca de esa persona.

Raven no podía creer lo que escuchaba todas las mini Raven dentro de ella estaban que brincaban aun Tristeza estaba saltando de alegría no podía creerlo y miedo estaba saltando con protección por todos lados sentía que de nuevo tenía una posibilidad pero después miedo dijo y Tristesa juntas y si no soy yo las demás Raven dijeron cállense déjenos disfrutar tranquilas y valentía dijo lánzate sobre Robin y bésalo hasta dejarlo medio muerto y ya es tuyo, lujuria decía vamos tíralo a la cama destrózale las ropas y hazlo tuyo de una vez. Raven dijo a sus mini personalidades cállense.

Raven: Puedo saber quién es.

Robin estaba todo rojo no esperaba esa pregunta no de Raven pero ya estaba aquí no podía darse para atrás no podía no debía y no lo aria.

Robin: Eres tu Raven, me enamore de ti Raven.

Al escuchar eso Raven perdió todo lo que le quedaba de control sobre sus poderes mandando a bolar todas las cosas a su alrededor, y exploto la tubería de agua de la cocina y todas las bombillas del edificio T, eso provoco que todos se levanten pensando que es un ataque a la torre T.

Raven: Robin no te daré una respuesta aun de lo que siento déjame pensarlo.

Robin: Bien.

En eso sale Robin y Starfire se topan en el corredor y al poco aparece el resto de los titanes Raven sale de una de las paredes todos, vieron a su alrededor y dijeron que paso, tanto Robin como Raven sabía que había sido pero no dijeron nada, se pusieron a investigar chico vestia decía que había un fantasma en la torre T, Cyborg llego a pensar que el esfuerzo a todo el sistema de la torre T había sido abusado pero aun asi no tenia sentido viendo lo que había ocurrido fueron a dormir para arreglarlo en la mañana, al día siguiente en la mañana como todas las mañanas Robin estaba despierto y había preparado dos tazas de té y aparece Raven, Raven sabía que esa tasa de te era para ella así había sido ya algunos meses.

Raven: Te gusto el libro que te preste.

Robin: Si me gusta mucho era sobre un mago y su amigo dragón que luchaba contra un demonio pero no me gusto mucho el final.

Raven: Gracias por el libro de Budismo que me prestaste.

Robin: De nada, Raven.

Esto era su típica mañana Robin se levanta primero, prepara un té para Raven hablan de algunos libros o temas diferentes como política, economía, historia, o sobre algún libro en concreto, eso era ya algunos meses, pero ayer el le dijo que la amaba Robin parecía que no le presionaría pero solo había pasado una noche, que pasar este día continuara con Starfire o qué mismo ara su amado Robin, después de unas horas todos estaban levantados Starfire se levanto súper alegre.

Starfire: Robin amor ¿como estas?

Robin: Starfire buenos días, tienes algo de tiempo quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Starfire: claro amor mío, mi tesorito.

Entonces Robin la llevo a otra habitación, mientras eso pasaba chico bestia y Cyborg estaban jugando su típico juegos de video mientras Raven los veía no es que no le gustaba esos video juegos pero prefería ver como competían antes que ponerse a jugar en eso se escucho un llanto y un grito de guerra era muy conocida esa voz era de Starfire, todos los titanes en la sala se pusieron en modo de combate cuando ven a su líder corriendo por su vida y se lanza para cubrirse con el sofá y aparece Starfire súper furiosa diciendo muchas palabras como porque, que hice mal, porque no me amas, porque no me quieres como yo a ti, que hice mal te odio, pero te amo dice la joven tamariana, y se desploma sobre sus piernas y comienza a llorar sin consuelo, chico bestia se hacerla y le dice que le pasa, que paso, para Raven y Cyborg era obvio lo que ocurría que Robin había terminado con Starfire.

CB: Robin como pudiste romperle el corazón.

Robin: No debíamos vivir una mentira.

El resto del día Starfire estaba triste deprimida no sabía que hacer en que había fallado aun recordaba las palabras de Robin le dijo que no la amaba como pareja solo como a una hermana que lo perdone por su confusión pero ella realmente lo amaba o a lo menos eso quería creer, que era el amor antes lo veía tan claro pero ahora no entendía ese sentimiento en su mundo no necesitaban el amor o la amabilidad se casaban porque el rey había decidido unirlos y ya está pero en la tierra esa mescla de emociones , ah quien podía pedir ayuda decía la tamariana , a Robin a él no le había roto el corazón, el muy idiota lo odiaba y lo amaba a la vez, aún mescla de emociones tenía que ser una mujer pero la única mujer y amiga que tenia era Raven tenía que decirle a Raven lo que ella pensaba.

Starfire fue al cuarto de Raven pero que le diría como entraría en esa habitación prohibida como le diría o que le diría pero fue sin pensar en algo concreto, Starfire toca la puerta de Raven, mientras ello Raven intentaba entrar de nuevo a la meditación pero esta vez estaba peor no sabía que hacer deseaba escuchar ello de Robin pero que aria ahora que lo había escuchado, en eso escucha la puerta.

Raven: Quien es.

Starfire: Soy yo Starfire, necesito hablar contigo.

Raven pensó para si desde cuando me convierto en consejera del corazón, o la que tiene que aconsejar a los demás si soy yo Raven la mas antisocial y gotica del grupo.

Raven: que quieres.

Starfire: Deceo hablar contagio de algo importante.

Raven abre la puerta y la deja pasar no podía dejarla afuera no después de saber tanto ella sobre ello.

Starfire: gracias Raven.

Raven: dime en que puedo ayudarte pero si no puedo no haré mas.

Starfire: Es que, no sé qué hacer como enamorar a Robin de mi, como acercarlo a mí como hacer que se vuelva a fijar en mí, como mostrarle que lo amo y él me ame.

**Notas del Autor**

Dejen sus comentarios que pasara más adelante que ocurrirá


	2. Capitulo 2 Una mala idea, una revista, u

Habíamos dejado a Starfire conversando con Raven cuál sería su respuesta aquí Comienza el nuevo capitulo

**Capitulo 2 Una mala idea, una revista, una traición**

Raven: Ponte a ver esos programas cursis en TV.

Starfire: No los entiendo necesito algo más preciso intente hacerlo como en mi mundo pero me di cuenta que no sirve en los terrícolas.

Raven la miro no sabía qué hacer y lo que se le ocurrió pensaba que debía ser la peor idea que había tenido en su vida.

Raven: te ayudo, pero con la condición que no se lo dirás a nadie y si alguien pregunta dirás que tu lo encontraste por allí en una tienda entendiste.

Starfire: Bueno amiga será tal como dijiste.

Raven: Toma esta revista la encontré en un centro comercial dice como conocer a tu pareja intenta ver qué hay de útil allí ahora que obtuviste algo de mi retirarte quiero meditar.

Starfire: No sabía que te gustara leer esto Raven, o acaso es porque tú también estas enamorada.

Raven no sabía porque ayudaba a su enemiga a la mujer que quería quitarle el chico que ella tanto amaba , pero después de todo es Raven la que siempre ve por los demás menos para si misma pero aunque actuaba como amiga para ella parte de si decía que era la enemiga que debía derrotar en un campo de batalla nuevo para ella el campo del amor.

Raven se puso roja de vergüenza, Starfire podía ser rara e inocente y descuidada pero es mujer y se dio cuenta que dio en el blanco, y conociéndola sabía que no admitirá y no diría de quien se enamoro eso lo obtendría después.

Starfire se dijo para si misma me esforzare al máximo para que Robin se enamore de mi leeré esto será mi manual de chicos terrestres, aun recuerdo cuando Robin dijo que no soy su amiguita pero después acepto que lo era y me dijo que los chicos terrestres no tienen un manual pero aquí lo tengo bueno a leer se ah dicho.

Starfire: Relaciones, ¿Huh? Suena difícil, pero me esforzare,

Leyendo en el libro dice, "Primero invítalo a una cita pero no le digas que es una cita, el punto clave es que lo invites de forma natural!" Entonces sale corriendo Starfire hacia donde estaba Robin.

Starfire: Robin

Robin : ¿Qué sucede , Starfire?

Starfire: ehhhhhh bueno mm tu mm te gustaría acompañarme al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas

Starfire lo hizo de la manera más inocente que Starfire podía hacerlo

Robin: ahh claro tienes algo que comprar allá.

Starfire: Claro.

Cuando estaban en el centro comercial Starfire vio que estaban pasando su programa favorito y se lo quedo viendo entonces Robin le dijo que se apure comprando lo que quiere comprar para regresar al la torre T, entonces Starfire abrió el libro y leyó "En una cita, actuar tímida durante una conversación es atractivo", se dice para así misma Actuar tímida? Bien,

Starfire comienza a tartamudear y le dice a Robin de una manera casi ridícula y moviendo los dedos te divertiste hoy jugando tus video juegos.

Robin la veo y se dice para a su adentro ahora que tendrá Starfire, y simplemente dice si creo que si, y se retira con la mayor indiferencia.

Algo que Starfire se dijo para si No tuvo efecto, ¿lo dije mal? La pobre tamariana no sabía que hacer, y comenzó a leer de nuevo el libro,

Entonces lee en el libro "Cuando se está enamorado, empujar y halar es común",

Starfire: Lo tengo así que eso era

Entonces sale corriendo y comienza a empujar a Robin y el no sabía que estaba pasando después sujeta su capa y comienza a halarlo y después termino lanzándolo y ve como Robin se estrella contra una pared, Robin al levantarse estaba realmente molesto.

Robin: Que pasa contigo STARFIRE, ¡En serio, si te vas molestar conmigo, me voy a casa!

Starfire: Espera Robin.

Starfire abre el libro y comienza a leer rápido pensaba para así ahora que hize mal esto es malo que tengo que hacer "Volverse el tipo de chicas que al chico le gustan es importante, Por ejemplo, como el tipo de Fushigi-chan: Realmente soy un alien de maru maru"

Starfire: Robin.

Robin: ¿Que?

Starfire: Para ser sincera , yo vengo del planeta Tamaran.

Mientras hacia movimientos como de niña buena ilusionada con juguete nuevo y una voz dulce.

Robin: eso ya sabia.

Starfire: ahhhhhhhh Fushigi-chan no es el tipo de Robin que mas hay en el libro, tipo Tsundere describe una personalidad cerrada y combativa al principio, la cual luego, se vuelve modesta y amorosa.

Starfire se da la vuelta y ve a Robin directamente a los ojos

Starfire: No te hagas idea Robin de que me gustas o algo parecido.

Y lo dijo con enojo y simplemente lo ignoro y se retiro, para Robin este día era cada vez más extraño que estaba pasando estos cambios de humor eran realmente raros, simplemente se limito a seguir a Starfire, mientras pensaba ahora que hice para que este enojada no estaba al salir es verdad que ayer rompimos pero y esto no tiene sentido realmente.

Se decía así mismo la extraterrestre bien esta vez parece que acerté ahora leeré el libro para ver que me dice "A pesar de lo que dijiste, tienes que actuar de manera opuesta, y el éxito estará a tu alcance, Después de eso, espéralo con tu ropa más sexy para seducirlo, ponlo en el piso, insinúatele tanto como puedas".

Entonces Starfire piensa que debo hacer are algo así o no , lejos de allí un par de ojos bien abiertos viendo todo lo que hacia esta pareja de amigos pensando en el momento adecuado para interrumpir sus cabellos eran morados, su piel pálida claro era Raven estaba celosa de lo que pasaba pero hasta ahora veía no hacía nada ya que Starfire se encargaba de eliminar cualquiera posibilidad de relación o de acercamiento.

Entraron a una tienda de ropa Starfire seguía con aspecto enojado y le dijo que espere allí y cogió algunas ropas pero una de ellas tenía en la mano y le dijo que lo acompañe a los vestidores Raven se acerco para ver que estaba pasando , en eso una mano sale del vestidor y mete a Robin , Starfire tenía una lencería que no dejaba nada a la imaginación , el pobre de Robín no sabía que estaba pensando y cuando lo noquearon y tenia esos sueños de adolecentes causadas por las hormonas, Robin solo pudo decir que haces vestida así Starfire, mientras Starfire lo puso en el suelo y lo aprisionaba contra el cuerpo algo que provoco que Robin comience a subírsele la temperatura su cara estaba roja estaba su corazón a punto de salírsele de su pecho, cuando ve el rostro de Starfire roja y con ojos seductores sabía que Starfire estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso y que estaba lista para una guerra sin cuartel,

Starfire: lamento lo de enantes, dije esas cosas, pero yo realmente te amo

Robin : Starfire

Starfire comenzó a bajarse la parte arriba de lo que le quedaba de ropa mientras se acercaba a Robin, Raven ardía de celos estaba ya diciendo su mantra cuando.

Starfire: ehhh que debo hacer ahora , Robin me ayudas no se qué debo hacer.

Raven estaba en atravesando el techo y perdió su concentración y termino cayéndose directamente al piso mientras las luces explotaban y comenzó a levitar todo.

Robin salió de los cambiadores y Starfire también salió aunque esta ultima estaba desilusionada porque pensó que echo todo a perder.

Mientras se dirigían a la torre T, Robin estaba pensando que ocurrió este loco día, mientras Raven por otra parte decía entre si extraterrestres locos , y encima estos celos que tengo Dios ilumina o fulmíname, ahhhhhhhhh.

Al día siguiente

Raven estaba levantándose dirigiéndose a tomar un poco de te vio la tasa se dirigía a tomar un rico te cuando por las espaldas salió Robin y la abraso , eso provoco otra pérdida de control de sus poderes y destrozo la tubería de agua y la tasa de te.

Raven: Robin no deberías hacer eso me existes perder el control de mis poderes.

Robin: tal como ocurrió en la tienda de ropas.

Raven: te distes cuenta.

Robin: pude sentirte como nos espiabas todo el recorrido recuerdas que puedo sentirte donde quiera que estés, acaso te dio celos.

Raven: y porque aceptaste salir con Starfire, acaso para hacerme sentir celos, o cuales eran tus intensiones.

Robin: solo acepte por amistad.

Raven: solo eso.

Robin dio unos pasos para estar de frente de Raven y Robin acerca sus labios a los de Raven, esta ultima dice que no debemos, Robin no hace caso a la negación y la besa y Raven comienza a devolver el beso mientras robin la toma por la cintura, y Raven hace lo mismo y lo aprieta a su cuerpo mientras profundiza el beso y solo se separan para tomar aire y Raven dice no debemos , en eso Raven deja de besar sus labios y comienza con el cuello y en eso se detiene , y vuelve a decir no debemos mientras comienza acariciar su espalda y Raven guía la cabeza de Robin para que le bese el cuello.

Raven: Robin te amo y te amare toda mi vida.

Robin: igualmente Raven te amo con todo mi corazón.

Raven: no podemos decir nada aun es muy pronto debe ser un secreto de los dos.

Robin: Yo estoy listo para decirles cuando estés lista me dices para decirle a los demás titanes.

**Notas del Autor**

Dejen sus comentarios que pasara más adelante que ocurrirá, por sierto la historia es continua la tercera parte es continua completamente mejor dicho será :D

Gracias por los comentarios amigos se los agradesco de gran manera.

Gracias Speisla Bei Roth , Pepe Ranma y Mailen Rojas, y Pamela Ibañez por su apoyo comenten espero que no me linchen eh 


	3. Capitulo 3 Una Confesión, Una Invitación

Espero que les guste este capitulo que acabo de hacer espero comentarios, insultos, apoyo, agradecimientos y linchamientos

**Capitulo 3 Una Confesión, Una Invitación, Una casa**

Al poco tiempo todos se levantaron y comenzaron a ser lo típico Raven estaba algo contenta entonces en eso aparece Starfire y se acerca a su amiga y le dice.

**Starfire:** No me fue bien con Robin ayer.

**Raven:** Ahh no lo sabia

**Starfire:** Pero eso no me evitara que lo siga intentado, Raven creo que tu también deberías hacer lo mismo.

**Raven:** Ah que te refieres.

**Starfire:** No me puedes engañar amiga, yo creo que tu compraste la revistas porque querías que un chico en especial se acerque a ti.

**Raven:** NO sabes lo que dices.

Starfire le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Raven algo que la misma Raven no sabía cómo evitarla,

**Starfire:** Dime tienes alguien del que estas enamorada si o no

Raven no podía mentirle esa mirada sentía que entraba en su ser y destruía todas sus defensas, nunca pensó Raven que esto podría pasarle y simplemente lo confirmo moviendo la cabeza.

**Starfire:** Perfecto entonces que te parece si hacemos algunos consejos de esta revista las dos, y intentamos que nuestros príncipes vean que los amamos y ellos se rendirán a nuestros pies, ah cierto Raven el sabe ¿que tu estas enamorada del?, ¿el sabe que tu lo amas?, ¿el te lo ah dicho?

En condiciones normales Raven la mandaría volando pero se sentía culpable por su amiga.

**Raven:** Un poco recién comenzamos o algo así.

**Starfire:** Ósea que recién comienzan

**Raven :** Algo así no tenemos claro que hacer, ni que decir, simplemente tenemos miedo.

**Starfire**: Ahhh bueno en el libro dice que al corazón de los hombres se le llega por el estomago.

**Raven:** SI eso dice el libro.

**Starfire:** Conozco un montón de platillos de mi mundo, le gustara a Robin y a tu chico.

**Raven:** Te daré un consejo, si estas en Roma, as lo de los romanos, ósea si estas en la tierra as cosas terrestres eso incluye la comida humana tengo algunos libros de cocina deseas intentar aprender hacer algo comestible y no toxico para la raza humana.

**Starfire**: Quiere decir que la comida de mi mundo no es buena

Esto casi con lágrimas en los ojos de Starfire.

**Raven:** Starfire, los humanos y tamarianos son dos razas diferentes ustedes comen lo que sea , los humanos son especiales a la hora de comer.

**Starfire:** Anotare eso aprenderé todo lo que tiene que ver con los humanos para conquistar a Robin

Por alguna razón Raven se sentía más que una vil rata y de la peor calaña apoyando a Starfire, porque se sentía mal pero eso provocaba cada vez más dolor como podía decirles que ellos ya estaban profesándose amor besándose mientras Starfire no tenía ni una semana peor ni tres, dos días cumplidos y comenzaron a salir juntos, era mejor hablar con Robin lo que su amiga quería hacer y arreglar esto lo antes posible.

Mientras en el gimnasio chico bestia estaba levantando pesas y Robin entrenándose un poco , Robin pensaba en otras cosas cuando salió de la habitación , Chico Bestia se acerca a Cyborg .

**CB:** Cyborg tengo que decirte que hoy pienso decirle a Raven que me gusta y que me gustaría invitarla a salir.

**Cyborg:** Estas seguro chico bestia recuerda que parece que no le caes muy bien que se diga.

**CB:** Algunas mujeres actúan así con el chico que le gustan voy a ducharme y decirle.

Mientras en otra parte Starfire estaba cocinando algo de un libro de cocina de los terrestres cerca estaba Raven también asiendo lo mismo.

**Raven:** Porque tengo que ayudarte

**Starfire:** Tu también tienes que aprender a cocinar además si lo hacemos las dos aprenderemos más rápidamente, además el libro dice que para llegar al corazón de un hombre es por el estomago apuesto ah que si le haces comida rica el sentirá que lo amas, y no te ocurra lo que me paso conmigo y Robin pero lo volveré a conquistar, pero cuéntame quien es el chico.

**Raven:** No te lo diré

**Starfire:** Veo que últimamente estas mas conversadora amiga

Starfire se lanza para abrasarla mientras Raven solo suspiraba se sentía mal como decirle que ese chico ya tiene una dueña.

En eso aparece Robin y dice que necesita hablar un rato con Raven y se la lleva Starfire veía como su amiga se alejaba un rato con el chico de sus sueños, pero tenia la esperanza que regrese pronto, Robin y Raven quedaron para salir un rato de la torre T como una misión en busca de pistas.

Raven regresa a la cocina a ayudar a su amiga, Starfire le pregunto porque la llamo le dijo que solo quería confirmas unas pistas de Slade. En eso llega chico bestia.

**CB:** Raven quiero hablar contigo.

**Raven:** parece que todos quieren hablar conmigo hoy. ¿Qué quieres?

**CB:** en privado sería mejor.

**Raven:** Estoy ocupada.

**CB:** entonces te lo diré ahora, estoy enamorado de ti.

Starfire abrió sus ojos ella se imaginaba que chico bestia estaba enamorado de Raven , ella pensaba que Raven también lo estaba de chico bestia.

**Raven:** que bien chico bestia, pero yo estoy enamorada de otra persona

Raven continuo asiendo lo que estaba asiendo chico bestia estaba destrozado con la manera tan fría de decirle las cosas, chico bestia intento llamarla pero esta ultima simplemente lo ignoro, Starfire no podía creerlo entonces quien es el chico del que ella está enamorada, acaso lo conocía pero si ella solo conoce a los titanes o fue de alguna fiesta o de algunos años atrás, entonces seria acaso Cyborg pero ella lo trataba como su hermano y el igual , chico bestia andaba mal en poco tiempo se entero Robin y Cyborg lo ocurrido.

A la hora de la comida las chicas presentaron lo que habían hecho Starfire intentaba darle de comer en la boca a Robin este ultimo luchaba diciendo que no quería así que el prefería comer por si mismo, Raven le dijo telepáticamente que no insista porque ara que se aleje mas. Starfire entendió que lo mejor era no ser tan obsesiva pero en la mesa ahora pareció más un velorio por el silencio su alrededor.

Después Starfire va a la habitación de Raven y esta ultima le permite el absceso.

**Starfire:** Hola Raven

**Raven:** puedo preguntar porque todos quieren hablar conmigo.

**Starfire:** Perdona amiga, pero dime ese chico es tan especial

**Raven:** No sabes lo que dices, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, y creo que el también.

**Starfire:** que lindo porque no lo invitas a la torre.

**Raven:** No sería lo mejor que ustedes lo conozcan.

**Starfire:** Acaso lo conocemos.

**Raven:** puedo decir que si.

**Starfire:** Quien es?

**Raven:** sal de mi habitación.

Starfire se retiro de la habitación de

Mientras en el garaje de la torre T, se encontraba Robin, Chico bestia y Cyborg dándole mantenimiento a la nave T y al auto T,

**CB**: No puedo creerlo ella está enamorada de otra persona pero de quien.

**Robin:** es la vida privada de Raven, ya la conocen siempre con secretos.

**Cyborg:** si pero si es alguien que juega con sus sentimientos lo aplastare porque es mi hermanita.

**Robin:** Creo que Raven sabe escoger quien será su pareja.

**CB****:** pero yo la amo.

Robin se acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro para confortar a su amigo.

**Robin:** NO te preocupes chico bestia pronto encontraras un verdadero amor , recuerda que Terra regreso con nosotros .

**CB:** Si pero no recuerda nada.

**Robin:** pero sus sentimientos siguen allí eso lo se, ahora me retiro tengo que ir en una pista de Slade,

**CB:** viejo no salgas de nuevo con eso

**Cyborg:** Robin ya deja esa obsesión, por lo menos permítenos acompañarte.

**Robin:** No se preocupen hable con Raven sus poderes para moverse por las paredes serán de gran ayuda.

**CB:** entonces ella te acompañara, habla bien de mi con ella por favor.

Esto último fue casi un ruego.

**Robin:** Bueno amigos me retiro.

Fue en busca de Raven y la subió a la moto y se fueron los dos en la moto, por su parte Cyborg no creía mucho lo que pasaba tenia sospechas de algo pero no sabía que era.

Chico bestia andaba triste en eso aparece Starfire.

**Starfire:** Chico bestia, levanta ese ánimo yo aun no me rindo con Robin tu no debes rendirte con Raven,

**CB:** pero ella está enamorada de otra persona.

**Starfire:** si pero mientras no sean una pareja formal aun ahí esperanza.

**Starfire:** Si además yo te apoyare como amiga, prefiero ver a Raven contigo que con algún chico que no sabemos nada, además apuesta que Raven no sabe nada de ese chico.

Chico Bestia sentía luz en su vida veía un camino de esperanza, Starfire le dice que deben trazar un plan para esta guerra para esos dos corazones solitarios iguales a los suyos, mientras en una carretera se veía a Raven abrasando a Robin en una moto dirigiéndose a la playa.

Al bajar Raven no podía crear lo que veía estaban cerca de la playa pero había una casa de madera, y tenía un hermoso jardín llena de flores de todo tipo.

**Raven:** Dime Robin para que me trajiste aquí.

**Robin:** Me gusta venir aquí a ver cuando el sol de oculta, es un lugar hermoso.

**Raven:** Si es muy hermoso este lugar.

Robin se sienta y le invita hacer lo mismo y Raven se apoya en Robin , para ver el atardecer juntos estaba súper contenta, los dos vieron el atardecer Raven estaba fascinada ya lo había visto pero ahora estando en los brazos de Robin era lo mejor entonces cuando giro su cabeza para ver el rostro de Robin el la beso se separaron cuando no tenían aire ya para continuar, Raven tumba a Robin completamente a la arena para ella besarlo Robin la abrasa fuertemente al terminar el beso Robin se para y le invita hacer lo mismo, y le guía a la casa de playa algo que Raven no entiende

**Raven:** Robin a donde me llevas.

**Robin:** esta casa es de Richard Grayson.

**Raven:** entonces es tu casa

**Robin**: si

Al entrar vio que la casa no era muy lujosa, pero tenia cierto toque hogareño tenía muchos libros, de muchos géneros, Robin se dirige a la cocina, y caliente algo de agua, para hacer un poco de te. Y regresa con dos tasas de te, y el observa a Raven ojeando los libros.

**Raven:** Robin tienes algunos libros interesantes.

**Robin:** Raven te conozco muy bien y se que algunos de esos libros te gustan mucho por eso tengo algunos aquí.

Raven lo observo como indicando que me quieres decir.

**Robin:** este será como nuestro lugar secreto para nosotros dos, no te preocupes ni a Starfire, le eh presentado este lugar solo tú y yo sabemos que existe.

Raven estaba sorprendida, aunque no puedo estarlo mucho tiempo ya que Robin la volvió a besar no saben cómo fueron a terminar acostados en la alfombra de la sala mientras se abrasaban y se asían carisias prohibidas , y eso provocaba que algunas cosas dentro de la casa comenzaran a levitar y salir volando por todos lados, debo decir que lamentablemente el te ya estaba frio cuando simplemente comenzaron ver el techo.

Se dieron cuenta que era muy tarde ya habían estados mas de 6 horas fuera de la torre titán y regresaron a la torre T, al llegar encontraron a un Cyborg preocupado.

**Cyborg:** Saben la hora que es ya es muy tarde más de la media noche.

**Robin:** Ya hemos estado antes asta estas hora de la madrugada como así te preocupes.

**Raven:** Si Cyborg

**Cyborg:** Bueno hagan lo que quieran me iré a dormir.

Cada uno de los titanes estaba durmiendo en su habitación o a lo menos eso se suponía en la habitación de Raven estaba pensando todo lo que a pasado, ah besado a Robin, intenta animar a Starfire , Chico bestia se le declaro y fue rechazado rotundamente, pero en la cabaña fueron muy apasionados esos besos, y la mini Raven lujuria estaba súper contenta diciéndole que pasen al siguiente nivel gracias a Dios que Robin no tenía un mini Robin lujurioso porque capas que hubieran pasado a donde lujuria quería ir, bueno no se que abría pasado. Robin por su parte no sabía como evitar a Starfire estaba muy insistente en mostrar su cariño y el solo quería estar lejos de la tamariana no es que la odio o le caiga mal pero no quiere lastimarla, y ahora en el juego se metió chico bestia, para empeorar el asunto mientras Cyborg parece que sospecha algo pero es que cuida a Raven como su hermana el siempre la ha visto así cuidándola, en la habitación de Cyborg pensaba que algo extraño está pasando aquí acaso Robin se enamoro de Raven o Raven se enamoro de Robin o ambos no sabía que pensar. Starfire estaba pensando porque Robin no acepta sus muestras de cariño sabia que habían terminado pero aun podían recuperar su relación, Chico bestia maldecía ah quien quiera que sea ese tipo que aparto a su amada bruja de su lado a la chica que no muestra emociones y solo vive reprimiéndolas ah la chica que el ama, parecía que eta noche está siendo más larga de lo normal en la torre T.

**Notas del Autor**

Dejen sus comentarios que pasara más adelante que ocurrirá, por cierto la historia es continua la cuarta parte es continua completamente mejor dicho será :D

Gracias por los comentarios amigos se los agradezco de gran manera.

Gracias Speisla Bei Roth , Pepe Ranma , Mailen Rojas, Milanord, fandraven, y Pamela Ibañez por su apoyo comenten espero que no me linchen eh perdonen la demora.


	4. Capitulo 4 Consejos, lujuria, Una torre

Amigos esta parte tiene algo de hentai voy a poner hasta donde pueden leer pasando de esa parte por favor avances bajo su propio criterio please

**Capitulo 4 Consejos, lujuria, Una torre, Un desengaño**

Hoy amanece en la gran ciudad protegida por los jóvenes titanes , pero que día hoy es Viernes noche de fiesta para los jóvenes titanes.

**Cyborg:** Prepárense vamos al cine y de allí a una discoteca a bailar toda la noche.

**Robin:** No puedo ir tengo que terminar de investigar lo de Slade.

**Raven:** Necesito meditar no puedo ir.

Tanto Starfire como Chico bestia se fueron a la basura sus planes pero se fueron con Cyborg de fiesta, se subieron al carro T y se marcharon.

En casa estaba Raven y Robin asiendo sus respectivas meditaciones e investigaciones Robin investigaba con su lengua la boca de Raven y Raven sentía como cada beso le provoca una relajación única.

**Raven:** creo que debo hacerte más difícil la próxima vez un intento de beso asía mi persona.

**Robin:** explícame

**Raven:** Ley un juego de parejas de la cacería pero eso sería otro día ahora quiero comer tu rica boca.

Robin y Raven estaba besándose apasionadamente por más de tres horas solo querían besarse hablan mucho pero eso era en la mañana, se observan mucho cuando todos estaban en la torre titán y el estaba en la terraza viéndola meditar mientras esto pasaba las cosas levitaban y una que otra explotaban a su alrededor.

Cuando los dos sintieron el auto T llegar corrió Robin a su habitación para hacerse que dormía Raven se metió en su cama y se arropo como quien no hacía nada.

Al llegar los tres titanes encontraron todo apagado y como si estuvieran durmiendo y se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

Al día siguiente Starfire levanta a Raven.

Raven abre un poco su puerta como para que le vean el rostro.

**Raven**: ¿Qué quieres?

**Starfire:** Hoy hagamos galletas.

**Raven:** Lo que cocinamos ayer nadie pudo comerlo estaba realmente asqueroso ni siquiera tu pudiste comerlo

**Starfire:** Si pero esta ves no solo tengo todos los ingredientes si no que son unas que son fáciles de hacer.

**Raven:** Bueno hagámoslo.

Raven iba de mala gana pero no podía negarse a Starfire se sentía cada vez mas culpable aunque Robin le dijo que es mejor decirles a todos Raven no quería por miedo a perder a su familia que eran sus amigos.

Mientras estaban haciendo unas galletas Starfire le dijo a Raven que podía darle a ese chico tan misterioso o a Chico bestia aparte que le decía que serian una bonita pareja, Raven la veía pero no decía nada, Starfire le pregunto cómo era ese chico con ella que si realmente el mostraba algún interés en ella, Raven simplemente le dijo que cuando el está cerca todo el universo desaparece de su alrededor que el la conoce como ninguna otra persona en el mundo , Starfire no sabía quién podía conocerla realmente, y mas como alguien que nunca ha visto conoce tan bien a Raven entonces callo en cuenta que el debía ser antes de unirse a los jóvenes titanes y que recién aparece en la vida de Raven después de danto tiempo, pero eso no evitaría que ella desista por la felicidad de chico bestia y ella con Robin.

Raven preparo unas galletas y las puso en una cajita pequeña siendo que estas se las daría a el estas son especiales, y el resto las puso en una cajita para todos los demás titanes Starfire la imito, unas para Robin y otras para los demás.

**Starfire:** Robin mira te tengo unas ricas galletas.

**Robin:** Ah gracias, pero antes de aceptarlas tengo una pregunta.

**Starfire:** Si claro

**Robin:** Esa galletas vienen porque somos amigos, o porque deseas algo más.

**Starfire:** Bueno, es que deseo que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón.

**Robin:** entonces no la acepto, porque no puedo permitir que te hagas daño, no te amo, como tu quisieras, te amo como un hermano que ama a su hermana, además me di cuenta de lo que es realmente el verdadero amor, porque tengo alguien muy especial a mi lado.

Todos los demás titanes vieron con ojos grandes Raven sabia ah que se refería pero tan directo antes solo Robin intentaba huir pero esta vez fue directo al grano Starfire, salió llorando a su habitación estaba destrozada, Raven salió atrás de ella corriendo intentando consolar a su amiga.

Starfire estaba llorando sin consuelo en eso Raven vio que la puerta estaba abierta y decidió entrar y la ve llorando a su amiga, simplemente se sentó a su lado en eso Starfire la ve y se abalanza sobre su amiga para llorar en su hombro

**Starfire:** porque no me ama, si yo lo amo tanto, además esas palabras dice que el ama ah alguien, y esa persona ya está con mi Robin.

**Raven:** Puede ser, eso parece,

**Starfire:** Quien es esa, quien es la que se tomo el corazón de Robin, quien es esa chica, la odio no la conozco pero siento que la odio con todo mi corazón quisiera que se muriera quisiera que nunca hubiera nacido, para que no me quite el cariño, y el amor de Robin.

Raven escuchaba esas palabras hicieron a Raven como decirle que la misma mujer que le causa este daño es la misma que ahora le esta consolando, se sentía destruida por dentro pero aun así n se derrumba porque Robin la mantenía bien le reconfortaba aunque el mundo la odio mientras Robin la ame el resto del mundo no importa, Starfire estuvo llorando hasta quedarse dormida Raven la acomodo en su cama para que duerma, Cyborg y chico bestia no querían hablar con Robin porque tenían ganas de golpearlo, Robin entro a la sala de de los jóvenes titanes, y vio al resto del equipo menos Starfire ya que estaba durmiendo.

**Robin:** Raven tengo una nueva pista de Slade Tenemos que ir detrás de ello.

**Raven:** Vamos Robin.

En el viaje era completamente callado Raven estaba preocupada por Starfire, y ella ahora estaba con su amado Robin al llegar a la casa de playa bajan de la moto, y aun estaba en la parte de afuera.

**Raven:** Porque le dijiste eso a Starfire, ella estaba destrozada, y con la parte sabe que piensas en otra mujer, lo único que faltaba que le digas es que estas con ella.

**Robin:** Perdona pero es que no podía contenerme se estaba asiendo mas daño ella misma pensando en un futuro que no es posible porque te amo a ti eres la dueña de mi corazón.

**Raven:** lo abraso

**Robin:** te tengo una sorpresa.

Robin saca una venda y con ella le cubre los ojos , y le guía dentro de la casa, al entrar le quita le quita las venda pero algo oscuro pudo ver una mesa iluminada con unas velas y unos platos le indica a la joven cuervo para sentarse y ella se sienta al poco tiempo viene Robin con un plato y la pone al frente suyo se veía apetitoso y le sirve un poco de vino, Raven estaba completamente sonrojada, y los dos estaban teniendo una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, para Raven esto era completamente nuevo, al terminar de comer, se paran y Robin pone una canción romántica y enciende otras velas para iluminar un poco mas la habitación Raven pensó esto es tan hermoso.

**Robin:** se que te gustaría.

**Raven**: si Robin es tan hermoso

Entonces se juntaron los dos y comenzaron bailar bien apegados y se dieron un beso completamente romántico. Y tierno apasionado. Raven se había olvido todo lo de Starfire, lo del chico bestia solo existían los dos.

Después estaban regresando. A la torre T.

Ya era mas de una de la mañana al llegar encuentra a Cyborg

**Cyborg**: Buenos días niños

Robin: Hola Cyborg no tenias que esperarnos despierto por causa de la misión.

Raven: Hola Cyborg

**Cyborg**: Pueden engañar al resto pero no a mí, ustedes dos son pareja.

Raven se sintió acorralad ay mando volar algunas cosas a su alrededor, Robin retrocedió por la sorpresa.

**Robin**: Como te distes cuenta.

**Cyborg**: era obvio Robin todo lo indicaba que son pareja, pero Starfire y Chico bestia no se han dado cuenta pero no crean que son tan tonto si yo lo descubrí ellos tarde o temprano lo sabrán porque no lo dicen.

Raven iba a decirle que era su culpa que el miedo de perder a su familia eso le provocaba que no dijera nada, Robin se apresura

**Robin:** Tengo miedo de perder a mi familia todos son como unos hermanos para mí.

**Cyborg**: Entre más rápido les digas sería lo mejor antes que esto se convierta en una espirar que provoque que el grupo desaparezca.

Todos nuestros héroes fueron a dormir.

Al dia siguiente Raven fue a ver a Starfire y le dijo que si quería hacer algo de comer Starfire le dijo que no se sentía con ganas de hacer algo Raven le toca la cabeza y le dice que si se distrae del problema esto sería lo mejor Starfire acepto y le abraso y comenzó a llorar.

**Starfire**: Gracias Raven eres como mi hermana una hermana que nunca tuve que cuida de mí y me protege de todo te quiero con todo mi corazón Raven.

Raven por dentro se sentía ahora peor que nunca como decirle que ella le quito el chico que ella tanto quería, mientras Robin estaba entrenando aparece chico bestia.

**CB**: Hola Robin.

**Robin**: Que quieres chico bestia.

**CB**: Robin siempre te eh respetado como líder, y eres alguien que algún día me gustaría alcanzar, Me imagino que lo que pasa entre Starfire y tu debes tener tus buenas razones, pero me gustaría que me aconsejes es que estoy enamorado de Raven y no sé cómo acercármele como ustedes dos son buenos amigos, me gustaría saber que puedo hacer por lo menos para que no me odie y hacerme su amigo y de allí intentar tu sabes ser algo más.

Robin se decía entre si ahora que hago este quiere ser mi rival y me pide ayuda a mi porque no a Cyborg pero no tenía que ser a mí.

**Robin**: Chico bestia siempre te considere el hermano mas pequeño del grupo, creo que deberías primero madurar, Raven es una mujer muy madura y ella le gusta la madures creo que debes crecer primero como persona, además creo que alguien mas ya tiene cautivado tu corazón que es Terra o me equivoco.

**CB**: lo de Terra ya lo supere entonces debo madurar.

**Robin**: Si madura rápido amigo mío no es fácil pero intenta hacerlo.

Robin termino su entrenamiento y se retiro.

Chico bestia se sintió mejor dijo será un camino largo pero lograre enamorar a mi hechicera, Starfire estaba mucho mejor ahora y fue ayudara Raven.

**Starfire**: Amiga mía tal ve lo mío sea una causa perdida pero te apoyare a ti me gustaría conocer ese chico misterioso que te tiene como loquita, pero espero que Robin se de cuenta que esa chica del que este enamorada no lo merece y regrese conmigo no la conozco, pero sé que yo puedo ser mas mujer que ella.

**Raven**: gracias por tu apoyo.

Los días siguientes continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado Robin y Raven seguían buscando pistas de Slade, atraparon uno que otro criminal y el viernes llego.

Robin estaba intentado descifrar algunos enigmas, mientras Raven intentaba meditar, Cyborg y los demás les insistían en ir a disfrutar el viernes ya serian el segundo viernes que se pierden,

**Starfire**: Dijo bueno Robin si estas metido de nuevo en eso no podemos hacer nada y tu Raven aun no logras meditar bien acaso algo te perturba.

**Raven**: no te preocupes solo es pasajero.

Y todos se fueron

**Robin**: estés lista o no Raven voy detrás de ti recuerda que tu propusiste esto.

**Comienza la parte hentai pondré en negrita donde termina**

Robin al darse la vuelta Raven ya no estaba, y se dijo entre si , si te atrapo tengo mi premio, veamos donde estarás, salió corriendo en busca de Raven estaban jugando a al cazador y a la presa, estuvieron así un buen momento hasta que Raven entro a la habitación de Robin se dijo entre si aquí no buscara aquí, ningún cazador piensa que su presa estará en su propio dominio cuando detrás de la puerta aparecen un par de ojos Raven tenía miedo de ver atrás porque sintió algo y de pronto unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura y unos labios comenzaron acariciar sus orejas y unos dientes a poseer sus orejitas asiendo que la hechicera suelte un gemido de placer al darse la vuelta veía al culpable de su placer comenzaron a besarse como si no existiera un mañana, y Robin comenzó a devorar su cuello a besos, mientras ella daba pequeños gemidos... paso su mano sobre las Robin, y luego con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su amado, esos segundos fueron mágicos para los dos... pero... el se moría por probar sus labios de nuevo, así que lentamente la soltó para quedar frente de su amado; En ese momento Robin se perdió entre tus hermosos ojos, que hacían que su mi cuerpo temblara, y lee deseará mas; Lentamente se fueron acercando, hasta que sus nuestros labios se tocaron finamente, hasta fundieron el uno con el otro... al principio fue suave el beso que lentamente iba aumentando la profundidad y la intensidad, para terminar en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo.

Pero al irte separando la pareja de amantes, Robin sentí que se moría, ya que al probar sus labios se hiso adicto a ellos, sentía que sin ellos su vida se iría, así que me fui acercándose nuevamente hacia ella... y fundirme nuevamente entre tus sus caricias y besos... No saben cuánto tiempo abra pasado, en esa batalla de labios para ellos el tiempo no existía ahora, no importaba nadie más que no fueran ellos dos cuando se separaron Raven se acomodo sus cabellos que caía de costado sobre su oído, Robin veía a Raven como un lobo que observa a su presa antes de devorarla la miraba su hermoso cabello, su cintura y... Robin quedo rojo su mente se nublo en esa parte.

Raven se pone de pie ya que no saben cómo terminaron acostados en el piso de su cuarto, observándolo Robin se para sin entender que deseaba hacer la joven hechicera, se dirige a su ventana y abre para que entre la claridad de la luz de la luna, Se podía ver una hermosa luna en el firmamento iluminado un poco la noche, camino lentamente hasta Robin, mientras dejabas caer su capa al suelo... Raven poso sus manos sobre el cuello de Robin...el la tomo por la cintura mientras sus labios se volvían a unir;

Lentamente caminamos hasta la cama, en dónde lentamente Robin fue depositando a Raven, sin dejar de besarse... en ese momento comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo… primero su cintura, mientras el hacia camino hasta sus pechos... en ese momento ella comenzó a temblar y se detuvo por un momento y quito sus labios de los suyos; Y un, no... fue lo que dijo la hechicera y lo volvió a besar... era un momento mágico, en el que solo estaban el y ella; Lentamente comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba de su uniforme, mientras él hacía lo mismo con el suyo... acaricio su piel desnuda, mientras sus manos llagaron hasta su brasier, buscando liberarlo de aquel encierro... unas ves que él se lo quito lo arrojo al suelo, mientras sus ojos se deslumbraban con tan hermosa vista que tenia... paso de sus labios a su cuello mientras descendía hasta quedar frente a sus pechos que se erguían ante sus ojos, Robin sentía que su cabeza estaba a 1000 por hora, Raven no sabia si esto era real o solo su imaginación. Las mini Raven estaban perdiendo el control incluso la Raven roja está contenta.

Suavemente Robin deposito un beso en la base, mientras comenzaba su ascenso... Robin podía sentir su respiración agitada mientras ella rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura, hasta que el llego a su pezón en donde deposito un suave beso, para luego saborearlo con su boca, en tanto ella lo aprisionaba mas fuerte con sus brazos y piernas... este era un momento único en donde disfrutaban de su calor, olor y sabor... luego paso a su otro pecho mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta su ropa interior... ella lo libero por un momento, para que el pueda quitar esa prenda de ella, ambos sentían miedo, no sabían hasta donde querían ir, no sabían hasta donde llegar, como amar al otro, ya que ellos desean dar lo mejor de si, dar todo lo que ellos podían dar y mas, lo dos sabían que no había marcha atrás ¿Pero que importaba, se amaban y eso era lo único que necesitaban para continuar... Y así también fueron la ropa de el y su máscara a parar al suelo, junto a las ropas de ella... sus cuerpos desnudos sentían el calor del otro...

En un momento Robin detuvo sus caricias y la miro a los ojos, y con vos temblorosa le pregunto... ¿Puedo?... con un solo gesto le invito adentrarse en ella… muy despacio fue colocándose sobre ella mientras suavemente, comenzó a sentir su calor… en eso noto una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro, sabía que esta era su primera vez, igual que la de el… éramos inexpertos en esto de amarse… pero eso no hizo que se detengan… lentamente su cuerpo se fue adaptando al de el, y los suaves movimientos se convirtieron en una tormenta de placer y gozo… podían sentir su respiración acelerada y el sentía sus brazos sobre su espalda, impidiendo que él se separe de ella… el tiempo en ese momento no existía… y la verdad tampoco nos importaba, ya que solo eran los dos, el resto del mundo había desaparecido no existía nadie mas.

Estaban llegando al punto máximo de placer… intento el separarse , pero ella no le permitía lo impidió y al oído le susurro… Quiero sentirte dentro mío… lo abraso muy fuerte, mientras el la llenaba con todo su ser y en ese momento solo sus gemidos se escucharon en aquella habitación, que fue el mudo testigo de su amor… estuvieron unos minutos abrasados, hasta que Robin se recostó en la cama y ella ponía su cabeza sobre su pecho y dibujabas círculos en el… el acariciaba sus lacios cabellos… era un momento único, ya que no solo fue carnal aquello, sino fue el momento en donde sus almas, fueron una sola… mientras ella descansaba en el pecho de su amado a la verdad , ellos lo hicieron hasta que sus fuerzas los abandonaron cada uno deseaba darle placer a su amante, ella se entrego completamente a el y el hiso lo mismo con ella ambos se hicieron una sola carne, una sola alma, se habían unido en una forma única, ella no necesitaba la magia para entrar en la cabeza de Robin y ver lo mismo que el esto era realmente la magia.

Lentamente el sueño los fue venciendo… y antes de cerrar Robin sus ojos completamente la miro y en un susurro le dijo… te amo, mi ángel de negras alas… y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella, mientras el cerraba sus ojos por dentro se dijo esto no fue mi imaginación por fin fue real, hoy por fin, fuiste mía y yo fui tuyo… te amo Raven.

**Termina la parte hentai**

Pero bueno la pareja se amo pero ustedes dirán pero sin con besos y abrazos las cosas vuelan por todos lados esta vez no fue la excepción solo que tanto ellos como yo nos perdimos del resto del universo, la puerta de Raven estaba tirada en el suelo igual que algunas puertas y habitaciones de los jóvenes titanes, la tubería del baño y de la cocina completamente destrozada, el televisor de Cybor y el sofá echo leña, todo estaba destruido las ventanas del edificio T habían hecho explosión parecía un ataque contra la torre T, al llegar Cybor y los demás a las 3:00 am pensaron que había sido un ataque a la torre T, inmediatamente los jóvenes titanes se pusieron en alerta Cyborg intento comunicarse con Robin o Raven pero no contestaban Cyborg pensó que estaban en serios problemas al entrar al edificio vieron que la situación fue aun peor ya que todo estaba destruido, era como una demolición Cyborg se dijo entre si no tenemos ni tres meses desde que arreglamos la torre T por culpa de ese japonés que nos ataco y ahora ocurre esto, comenzaron a buscar sus amigos entre los escombros, Starfire fue corriendo a la habitación de Robin buscando a su amado si estaba allí mientras Chico bestia intentaba oler quienes habían sido y donde estaban sus amigos en poco se escucha un grito de Starfire Cyborg temiendo lo peor y Chico bestia salieron corriendo donde esta Starfire, y llegaron no podían creer lo que estaban viendo una Raven desnuda acostaba encima de Robin cubriéndose con una sabana y Robin abrasándola Starfire y Chico Bestia sentían como sus corazones fueron destruidos, estaban tan cansados Robin y Raven que no escucharon nada, seguían durmiendo, Starfire salió corriendo Chico bestia también salió corriendo a lo que quedaba de la sala , Cyborg recogió la puerta y la puso donde debería estar, dejando así solo a la pareja, Estaban llorando Starfire, y Chico Bestia, Cyborg llego y abraso a los dos, y se pusieron a llorar en el pecho de su amigo.

**Starfire**: Porque , no puedo odiarla es como mi hermana, la quiero, pero porque me iso esto de todos los chicos porque escogió a Robin.

**CB**: Porque, es como mi hermano mayor, porque se enamoro de Raven yo la amaba era mía.

**Cyborg**: El amor es complicado amigos, uno no escoge de quien se enamora simplemente ocurre, y nos trae alegría o tristezas o ambas cosas a personas diferentes,

No querían reconocerlo habían perdido Starfire y Chico bestia estaban llorando por el amor perdido pero que podían hacer lo habían visto ellos no tuvieron el valor de decir que eran pareja que se amaban lo habían ocultado, porque, Starfire pidió ayuda a Raven y ella se la ofreció solo para quitárselo después, Chico bestia se sentía traicionado el pidió un concejo y el se lo dio le dio esperanza solo para después quitárselas de nuevo sentían odio desprecio a ellos dos por diferentes razones.

**Notas del Autor**

Ah por favor chicos guarden sus espadas se que Starfire y Chico bestia no merecían es to pero es que se dio no fue culpa mía enserio cuando comencé a escribir no se qué paso pero termino así la historia enserio culpa mía no fue.

Ah por cierto el siguiente capítulo demorara algo por cuestiones de trabajo, aparte que decidí hacer un anexo para que tenga sentido un capitulo que vendrá más adelante.

Gracias Speisla Bei Roth , Pepe Ranma , Mailen Rojas, Milanord, fandraven, y Pamela Ibañez por su apoyo comenten espero que no me linchen eh perdonen la demora.


	5. Capitulo 5 Una Pelea, Una pareja

**Capitulo 5, Una Pelea, Una pareja, Dos corazones rotos**

Al despertar en la torre titán Raven se levanta temprano y al hacerlo Robin se despierta y la ve.

Raven: Perdona no quise despertarte.

Robin: No te preocupes, además es mejor así puedo verte una vez mas

Raven se sonroja y comienza a vestirse en la habitación de Robin, estaba roja porque él la estaba viendo desnuda , y como se vestía el la veía con ojos de lujuria, ojos de amor. Una vez vestida abrió la puerta y fue corriendo asía su habitación, y vio la puerta tirada, y se dijo mentalmente nadie debe entrar a mi habitación quien tiro mi puerta no se había dado cuenta que había sido ella misma esa noche, unos minutos más tarde. Robin se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, al llegar no podía creer que toda la cocina este destrozada y que la tubería de agua no esté funcionando, comenzó arreglarlo en eso llega Raven, y al ver el destrozo.

Raven: que paso acaso una fiesta en la que no nos invitaron la cocina esta destrozada y la sala en condiciones peores,

Robin: si que abra pasado.

Cyborg: eso debo decirles yo a ustedes.

Raven y Robin: ¿Por qué?

Cyborg: Los descubrieron de la peor manera, Starfire y Chico Bestia los vieron acostados en la cama de Robin.

Robin: pero como acaso abrieron mi puerta.

Mientras Robin y Raven estaban completamente rojos casi a punto de ebullición porque fueron descubiertos y mas después de todo era algo muy personal privado y vergonzoso y su primera vez para ambos.

Cyborg: Los poderes de Raven se salieron de control y provocaron todo el caos, o acaso no pensaron que podía ocurrir ello cuando tú la besas o la abrazas ella pierde su control y salen cosas volando, eso me eh dado cuenta.

Raven: tienes razón estaba tan distraída.

Robin: Como lo tomaron ellos.

Raven y Robin no podían verle la cara a Cyborg, ni entre ellos.

Cyborg: estaban muy molestos, ambos lloraron, están destrozados.

Robin y Raven prepararon el desayuno para todo el equipo ambos se sentían culpables no sabían cómo arreglar el problema que habían provocado.

Robin: Es mi culpa por no controlarme.

Raven: Es mi culpa por pedirte que lo ocultemos.

Los dos se abrasaron en eso aparece Starfire y chico bestia.

Robin: Chicos quería decirles.

Fue interrumpido por Starfire

Starfire: Ya lo sabemos, aunque hubiera sido mejor de otra manera, que ustedes nos lo digan en vez de darnos algo de esperanzas, y perdonen por ver algo muy personal de ustedes dos.

CB ve a Robin y dirige su puño a la cara de Robin algo que Robin esquiva fácilmente.

CB: Parece que falle Robin, Pero esto no quedara así te desafío a una pelea, una pelea de hombres sin súper poderes, sin armas solo nuestros puños y nada más.

Robin: Chico bestia no estás pensando claramente, estas dejándote llevar simplemente por el enojo.

CB: Ya hablamos mucho te espero en el gimnasio ven si te atreves.

Starfire: Chico Bestia que estas pensando.

Raven: Simplemente no piensa.

Cyborg: Vas a ir Robin

Robin: Me desafío como hombre, sería poco honorable no ir aunque sé que esto es un error, pero no puedo dejar irlo fue un desafío.

Robin se dirige al gimnasio sabia que tenía que resolver esto.

Al subir ve a chico el cual estaba en el centro del gimnasio como un lobo solitario esperando a su oponente en ello entra Robin y lo observa y atrás de el resto del los titanes.

Los titanes se pusieron a un lado a ver el combate aunque lo hacían solo para ver que sus amigos no se lastimen tanto.

Robin: Chico bestia estas seguro de lo que haces no quiero lastimarte

CB: Tu lastimaste mi corazón mi cuerpo es lo que menos me importa ahora.

Robin: Antes de eso quiero quitarme algo.

Robin se saco el antifaz para mostrar su identidad privada algo que solo Raven sabia, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg desconocían, era la primera ves que se lo sacaba al frente del grupo ,

CB: Veo que tenía razón Robin, eres un mujerío siempre sales en esas revistas para chicas como todo un playboys.

En eso Chico bestia se aproxima para el combate lanzando sus puños, Robin los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, y Robin contraataca y todos sus golpes golpean en la cara a Chico bestia algo que provoco que Starfire se cubría la boca y gritara que los amigos no deben pelear algo que Robin lo escucho y le dolió pero sabía que si huía del combate Chico bestia jamás se lo perdonaría, en eso se detiene viendo que chico bestia a retrocedido, chico bestia luchaba para no caer al suelo no podía permitirse perder tan fácilmente no contra el y menos si era ella la que observaba, Chico bestia sabía que no era un oponente fácil y que tenia al oponente menos indicado frente de si pero hoy no podía ser el derrotado deseaba ganar pero como hacerlo ante un oponente tan fuerte pues con la fuerza del amor se repetía el constantemente en eso vuelve al ataque con sus puños y lanzando patadas algo que Robin esquivaba o bloquea entonces Robin desea ponerse serio y lanza un combo de patadas y puñete golpeando el cuerpo de chico bestia, Chico bestia tenia sangre en toda su cara, se le estaba dificultando ver a su oponente por la sangre de el mismo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones su cuerpo se mantenía en pie y consiente mas por necedad que por su propia fuerza, ya había dejado de sentir dolor, Robin se percata que su amigo solo se hacía daño siendo tan necio en ello baja su guardia para que Chico bestia de un golpe certero , chico bestia se abalanza y le da un golpe en la cara con toda sus fuerzas y chico bestia al ver que por fin un puño había golpeado a Robin hace una sonrisa.

Robin: Ahora estas contento terminaras ya la pelea.

CB: No asta derrotarte.

Robin dirige su puño contra el estomago de Chico Bestia lo que provoca que este ultimo pierda todo el aire y el conocimiento quedando desmayado en el gimnasio.

Chico Bestia en su mente. Que escucho acaso es Raven apoyándome diciendo que me levante no puedo creerlo soy tan feliz quien diría que me apoya a mi no a Robin debo dar lo mejor de mi debo levantarme y pelear ahora que Raven me apoya a mi por fin a mi acaso se abra dado cuenta que realmente la amo y no como ese tonto de Robin , pero que es esto mi cuerpo no quiere responderme vamos cuerpo no decepcionemos a nuestra amada, no ahora debo levantarme.

En eso siente algo que esta junto a el y piensa es Raven acaso esta preocupada por mi , junto a mi aun estando Robin .

CB: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Se sienta y ve que está en la cama de la enfermería de los jóvenes titanes y aparece Cyborg.

Cyborg: Hola bestita.

CB: Donde estoy, donde esta Raven.

Cyborg: Raven está con Robin viendo televisión.

CB: Acaso no me apoyo o se preocupo por mí.

CYborg: Diría que estaba tan preocupada como Raven solo puede estarlo.

CB: Tuve un sueño pensé que Raven estaba preocupada por mí.

CYborg: Fue tonto de tu parte pedir a Robin una pelea, te viste como un tonto pensando que los puños puede atraer a una chica a tu lado, fuiste tonto por pensar eso, Robin también actuó mal pero el solo intento mostrarte que ese camino no resuelve nada te lo digo como hermano olvídala como tu novia acéptala como tu amiga, la eterna Raven.

CB: Creo que tienes razón, ¿Cómo está Starfire?

Cyborg: esta tomándolo de mejor manera que tu pero aun está mal.

CB: Que tonto fui, yo ya sabía que Raven veía de manera especial a Robin , y el la veía de una manera especial cuando Starfire y Robin comenzaron a salir pensé que tenía una oportunidad, pero todo se fue a la basura.

Cyborg: Bueno bestita sigue adelante cúrate, hermano, y no hagas mucha fuerza Robin no fue tan blando contigo tienes rotas unas costillas y estas mas morado que verde jajajajaja. Cúrate.

**Notas del Autor.**

Perdonen la demora se los suplico amigos, gracias por todos sus comentarios y ya se que casi me linchan por la demora y please ya no me van hacer las cosas que me dijeron en sus cartas pro demorarme

Bueno gracias ah cierto me dijeron que baje el uso script que es ello para bajar su uso gracias de antemano el capitulo 6 ya está escrito pero lo convertiré en capitulo 8 ya que el seis y siete serán unos que me pondré a escribir ahora mismo

Ah cierto Mel Raven tenemos un grupo en facebook llamado Robin y Raven esta invitada para pertenecer al grupo, y los que deceen seguir leyendo historias de esta hermosa pareja.


	6. Capitulo 6,Cupido Suelto

**Capitulo 6, Cupido Suelto, corazones incomprendidos**

Ah pasado ya algunos días en la torre titán desde el incidente de la pelea de Robin y chico bestia el ya estaba mejor en la parte física pero en su corazón aun seguía dolido.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad.

**Terra:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
><strong>Slade:<strong> Terra eres mía.

**Terra:** Te detendreeeeeee

En ello se comienza ver muchas imágenes de los jóvenes titanes, una donde Terra ataca a la ciudad, donde la defiende, donde tiene amigos y los ataca donde tiene enemigos y es atacada esto provoca que Terra se levante.

**Terra:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –la joven se levanta asustada aterra sin saber que está pasando—

**Terra:** Que ocurre ahora lo recuerdo, Slade chico bestia, Robin, Starfire, todo lo recuerdo todo, como pude ser tan tonta como pude atacara a mis amigos. – Comienza a llorar—

Abren despacio la puerta un señor , que es el padre adoptivo de Terra

**John:** Que pasa pequeña te escuche llorar desde el pasillo.

**Terra:** Papa recordé todo, lo recordé quien era, que era lo que provoque. – se abalanza donde su padre para llorar en su hombro—

**John:** Cuéntale a papa que pasa que as recordado, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Terra comienza a relatarle todo lo sucedido como conoció a los jóvenes titanes, como huyo como conoció a Slade como la engaño como ataco a sus amigos, le conto todo y su pasado como causo los terremotos.

**Terra:** papa no me odies por haber hecho esas cosas malas.

**John:** No te preocupes bebe, todos cometemos errores en nuestra juventud, todos nos equivocamos, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, yo ya conocía en parte tu pasado, pero no le digas a mama sobre esto ella puede asustarse y ya la conoces como es de sobreprotectora.

**Terra:** No se qué hacer, quiero volver a ser su amiga, pero no se qué hacer.

**John:** Puedes ir donde los jóvenes titanes, pedir una disculpa, tal vez no la acepten ahora pero mas adelante con el tiempo, lo harán, si decides tomar el camino de un súper héroe que no sea la culpa o por estar con tus amigos, y si no desean que seas de su equipo pero deseas ser una súper héroe puedes ser una héroe que trabaja sola, pero si decides seguir con el camino de una chica normal que sea tu decisión y de nadie más.

**Terra:** deseo ayudar, ser una súper héroe papa, es algo que lo siento en mi interior, gracias.

**John:** Como te dije yo ya sabía quién eras, tengo algo para ti. – Salió del cuarto de Terra y no demoro regresando con una funda—

**Terra:** que tienes ahí adentro.

**John:** Un traje es diferente al que tenias cuando te encontré, este es algo diferente.—Saco de la funda un traje café con en las mangas y piernas con un toque negro en lo que son los pechos y una máscara plateada, habían guantes como roquero—

**John:** Perdona pero no tenía mucha imaginación se me ocurrió este estilo.

**Terra:** Esta hermoso papa me lo puedo probar.

**John:** Claro bebe.

Al poco tiempo sale Terra puesto el traje y abrasa a su papa.

**Terra:** Creo que ahora que tengo el valor iré a ver a los jóvenes titanes chao papa no demoro.

**John:** Ve hija mía.

Terra salió al patio y subió a una roca y sale en dirección a la torre T, en ello.

**Gloria:** A donde va nuestra hija disfrazada así.

**John:** Ah una fiesta de disfraces tu sabes cómo son los jóvenes ahora.

**Gloria:** ah esta niña, pero si le dijiste que no demore mucho porque ya es hora de almorzar.

**John:** Ah me olvide bebe guárdale la comida, para cuando llegue.

**Gloria: **mmmmmmmmmmmmm tu siempre la cocientes se te convertirá en una rebelde sin causa si no pones mano dura.

**John:** Bueno.

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad donde se encuentra una enorme torre en forma de T, habían llegado a la ciudad la líder de los jóvenes titanes del este, La abeja, para hacer planes de entrenamiento de equipos donde realizarían combates simulados los titanes y así ir mejorando las técnicas de combate de ambos grupos, para Robin y la Abeja habían sido un día muy duro para ambos, decidieron en la tarde dejar la reunión y Robin decidió que sería mejor salir a pasear con Raven, chico bestia decidió ir a ver como el agua golpeaba la orilla de la base de la torre de los jóvenes titanes y Starfire ir al otro lado de la ciudad a pensar un buen tiempo.

**CB:** Porque escogiste ese camino Raven alado de él, yo que te ame tanto.

**CB**: Ahhhh no se qué hacer, primero perdí a Terra, y ahora a Raven , no sé qué hacer parece que en los asuntos del corazón son alguien muy malo, porque Cupido siempre hace cosas como estas, ahhhhh escucha Cupido si te vuelvo a ver o te atreves intentar hacerme esto de nuevo te juro que arrancare esas alas y me haré alitas al vapor y a ti te enterrare donde debió quedarse Slade.

Alguien le tapa los ojos.

**CB:** Vamos Starfire deja de hacer bromas –El Joven verde quita las manos que no le dejaban ver y se voltea a ver-.

**CB:** Terra.

**Terra:** Eres malo jugando esto verdad bestita, y porque quieres hacerle cosas tan malas al pobre Cupido.

**CB:** Terra regresaste – con lagrimas en los ojos—

**Terra:** Quise ver a mi bestita favorita.

**CB:** Porque viniste acaso recordaste – Con mas lagrimas en sus ojos, casi como cataratas del Niágara—

Terra se abalanza sobre chico bestia y lo besa, chico bestia respondió el beso pero no sabía porque

**CB:** Por favor detente un rato.

**Terra:** Acaso no me amabas bestita.

**CB:** SI lo hice, pero después que te fuiste comencé a enamorarme de Raven, pero ella se enamoro de Robin y Robin le corresponde ese amor.

**Terra:** Y desde cuando te gusta Raven si ella siempre te ignora.

**CB:** No lo sé tal vez cuando te fuiste no lo sé.

Terra: Bueno donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y yo puedo provocar más fuego allí, y lo más seguro es que te enamoraste del amor y no de Raven—La joven se sentó junto a chico bestia a ver el agua como se movía—

**CB:** que haré de aquí en adelante no sé ni que quiero ni que deseo.

**Terra:** Bestita deja de pensar un momento ese es un problema deja que la vida te muestro lo que puede ofrecerte y solo lucha por lo que deseas como yo lo haré quiero regresar al equipo, quiero tu corazón para mí y no pienso compartirlo, quiero ser feliz, y por ello peleare.

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad.

**Starfire:** Que puedo hacer , mientras atrapo los criminales con Robin puedo olvidarme que ya no es mío, pero cuando termina esos locos planes de Slade, o los combates solo veo a Robin entregándole su cariño y amor a Raven que puedo hacer, maldito Cupido si te encuentro te arranco las alas y te lanzo al mismo infierno por hacerme sufrir, porque solo me enamoraste a mí y no el también de mi.

En eso llega chico flas y ve a la extraterrestre triste.

**CFlash**: Que te pasa Starfire aun sigues pensando tu en el.

**Starfire:** Como tú sabes sobre ello.

**CFlash:** Vamos todos los titanes del mundo lo saben y es el tema de estos días cuando ustedes comenzaron todos se enteraron y cuando terminaron en menos de 4 horas todos ya lo sabían.

**Starfire:** ahh son unos chismosos como es que les gusta hablar sobre la vida de las personas.

**CFlash:** Starfire no te pongas así tan triste es verdad cuando la persona que tu amas se aleja y esta con otra persona es algo doloroso, pero no te pongas así, pronto encontraras el verdadero amor y cuando lo halles esa persona jamás se alejara de ti, eres joven e inexperta en los caminos del corazón.

**Starfire:** Deberían los hombres venir con un manual muy instructivo porque si que no se los puede comprender.

**CFlash:** Y ustedes las mujeres, por algo se dice que los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres de Venus.

**Starfire:** Nunca entendí ello hasta hace poco, pero yo no soy de Venus soy una tamariana además en Venus no existe shopping para comprar.

**CFlash:** buena observación Star pero siéntate veamos el paisaje que existe y no digo que te olvides de Robin solo date una oportunidad de ser feliz. – Mientras el joven por dentro maldecía a Robin por tener el corazón de su amada, pero él estaba seguro que podría ocupar ese puesto vacio que el tanto deseaba-

**Starfire:** Gracias amigo

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad

Robin y Raven se dirigían al lugar que era como un santuario para ellos su pequeña cabaña donde por un instante se olvidaban que eran titanes al llegar Robin se puso muy cariñoso con Raven no le molestaba a ella apra nada pero se detuvo un instante.

**Raven:** No Robin si continuamos puede ser que mis poderes vuelvan a perder el control y destruir nuestro pequeño refugio donde somos tan felices

**Robin:** Te preocupa ello ven conmigo – el joven toma la mano de la chica y lo guía a una parte de la cabaña donde había una escalera que dirigía a la parte inferior de la cabaña, donde se observa una puerta reforzada muy tecnológica.

**Raven:** Robin que es esto.

**Robin:** este lugar lo construí especialmente para cuando vallamos a mostrar nuestro amor.

**Raven:** entonces es algo así como un cuarto para protegerse de bombas y guerras o lo que sea.

**Robin:** claro pero esta vez será para proteger al mundo de nuestro amor o por lo menso a sus alrededores.

**Raven:** jajajajaja pero tu entraras con la bomba adentro mi pequeño Robin.

**Robin:** Claro amor.

Entraron los dos juntos, esta vez le daré privacidad a la pareja

Mientras regresando a la torre T, se encontraba abeja y Cyborg

**Abeja:** Vamos chispitas no seguirás comiéndome la boquita.

**Cyborg:** es que aun ando preocupado por mis amigos.

**Abeja:** Vamos chispitas continuemos donde nos quedamos.

**Cyborg:** Bueno abejita 

Esta parejita comenzó a besarse y acariciarme.

Mientras en alguna parte del universo

**Cupido:** No se porque pero hoy sentí malas vibras como si alguien estuviera enojado conmigo que hice esta vez solo traigo el amor y la felicidad a las personas – Mientras comenzaba a temblar por un escalofrió que le recorría la espalda-

**Notas del Autor**

Que les pareció este nuevo capítulo no profundizare mucho en las nuevas parejas es que intente arreglar el problema digamos que lo intente.

Gracias por sus mensajes ah cierto vendrá un capitulo donde Robin y Raven enfrentaran su mayor desafío, un desafío que traerá problemas a todos los titanes y desearan nunca haberse enfrentado . Ya está por la mitad y yo ya comencé a tener pesadillas por ello. Enserio casi me causa un trauma sicológico, estoy comenzando pensar crearlo suavemente y ponerlo en otro fanfic porque enserio es temible debería ponerle no se mayor de 20 años por lo terrible cosas que ocurren a los jóvenes titanes.


	7. Capitulo 7 Secretos, Desilusión, Retorno

**Secretos, Desilusión, Retorno**

Chico Bestia había conversado con Terra el día anterior y le informo que venga al día siguiente para decirle a Robin que ingrese al equipo, Terra conocía a Robin no le daría una segunda oportunidad tan fácilmente, Chico bestia pensaba lo mismo y ahora Raven se opondría más fuertemente lo que seria mas difícil pero chico bestia estaba decidido.

**CB:** Hola Robin ¿Cómo esta nuestro querido Líder?

**Robin:** ¿Estás bien Chico Bestia?

**CB:** Yo muy Contento.

**Robin:** No se te veo más alegre de lo normal.

**Raven:** Dime que rompiste esta vez Chico Bestia.

En ello se abre la puerta y aparece Terra con su nuevo traje.

**Terra:** Hola chicos ¿cómo están?

**Starfire:** Hola Terra –Con la Mayor indiferencia posible-

**Raven:** Hola Terra –En posición de Combate lista para hacer trisas ah alguien-

**Cyborg:** Hola Terra –Mirándola de reojo-

Chico bestia corrió a su lado para abrasarla.

**CB:** Chicos quiero decirles que ella recupero la memoria y quiere pertenecer al grupo.

**Raven Starfire Cyborg** : ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Robin:** Bueno podemos discutirlo.

**Robin:** Terra puedes darnos un poco de privacidad queremos conversarlo en grupo para tomar la decisión no lo tomes mal por favor.

**Terra:** Gracias por siquiera considerarlo.

Estaban reunidos todos los titanes Chico Bestia lucharía para que ingrese Terra al grupo.

**Starfire:** Ella ya nos traicióno nos intento destruir a todos

**Raven:** Si ella nos uso, después intento eliminarlo aunque al final intento salvarnos y quedo petrificada por ello no merece una oportunidad mas

**Cyborg:** Si no fuera porque Slade la traiciono al final ahora seriamos comida de gusanos

**CB:** NO ella se dio cuenta al final intento ayudarnos y la reconocimos como titán entonces porque no permitir de nuevo su ingreso al grupo amigos.

Todos comenzaron a ver a Robin no había dicho una palabra hasta ese instante todos sabían que si él se oponía Terra no sería ingresada al grupo.

**Robin:** Deberíamos darle una última oportunidad un solo error y no estará más en el equipo, creo que podemos equivocarnos creo que merece una última oportunidad además nos salvo a todos y dio todo para hacerlo creo que es lo correcto.

**Starfire:** Si lo dice Robin creo que está bien .

**CB:** Gracias Robin.

**Cyborg:** Espero que sepas lo que estas asiendo, pero aceptare a Terra como la nueva integrante.

**Raven:** Aceptare a Terra, pero la estaré vigilando solo un error y yo mismo me encargare de ella y díganle que no se acerque a mí.

**Robin:** Bueno hazla pasar Chico bestia para decirle lo que decidimos.

Entra a la sala Terra.

**Robin:** Terra hemos conversado un poco sobre tu ingreso al grupo consideraos tu traición que existes al grupo cuando nos vendiste a Slade, consideramos porque ingresaste al grupo en ese entonces, consideramos como fuiste eliminándonos a cada uno y como hundiste a la ciudad en el caos y el miedo en ese entonces, pero también consideramos como te sacrificaste por el grupo y la ciudad , por ello estas en el equipo de los jóvenes titanes pero necesitamos evaluarte como tu control de poderes pero si intentas traicionarnos de nuevo debes saber que iré detrás de ti peor que un demonio por una alma.

**Terra:** gracias por aceptarme en el grupo de nuevo –Se sentía incomoda sabia que algunos no la querían mucho que se diga, y menos Raven pero demostraría que era digna de confianza-

**Robin:** Bienvenida al grupo –Se acerca donde Terra y le da la mano algo que la joven Rubia acepta y lo abraza Raven Arqueo su ceja-

**CB:** Te quedaras en la Torre amigis.

**Terra:** No puedo tengo padres además el antifaz es para que nadie sepa quién soy y así pueda ir a la escuela y estar con mis padres, protegeré a la ciudad en mis tiempos libres.

**Raven:** Entonces serás una heroína en tus tiempos libres.-Se noto mucho sarcasmo-

**Terra:** Veo que Raven sigue siendo la misma de siempre.

Durante la primera semana Terra intento ganarse la confianza de todo el grupo aunque sabia que tomaría mucho tiempo pero parecía que Robin la había aceptado completamente algo que tanto Raven como Cyborg se había dando cuenta.

En la habitación de Robin.

**Robin:** Ahhh que estará pensando hacer esta vez Slade. –Escucho el enmascarado tocar la puerto a lo que provoco que se levante a abrir la puerta-

**Robin:** Terra en que se puedo yudar.

**Terra:** Puedo pasar quiero conversar contigo.

**Robin:** Pasa Terra.

**Terra:** Quiero agradecerte por la oportunidad que me as dado.

**Robin:** NO es nada solo creí que la merecías.

**Terra:** Gracias es que pensé que tu serias el que mas resistencia daría.

**Robin: **Eh aprendido de la vida, y de la verdadera maestra y e cometido tantos errores que pensé incluso que me botarían de mi puesto de lídery se lo darían a alguien más e cometido tantos errores que pusieron en peligro al grupo, que creí que sería mejor darte una segunda oportunidad. –Terra se abalanzo sobre Robin para darle un abraso en ello se abrió la puerta de Robin –

**Raven:** Que exactamente ases Robin y tu Terra.

**Robin:** Conversando

**Terra:** yo vine a darle la gracias por aceptarme en el grupo.

**Raven:** Ya le distes la gracias creo que eso era todo puedes retirarte o no.

**Terra:** ah mejor me retiro bye Robin y gracias por aceptarme de nuevo en el grupo.

Raven cierra la puerta de Robin y lo ve con ojos de pocos amigos.

**Raven:** Que linda amiguita tienes Robin.

**Robin:** Solo vino a conversar Raven no me digas que estas celosa –Robin acercándose donde Raven para abrasarla por la espalda-

**Raven:** Yo celosa de esa anoréxica, rubia que no sabe controlar sus poderes y que es cabeza hueca por favor.

**Robin:** entonces porque parece que estas algo enojada.

**Raven:** Yo enojada porque estaría yo enojada, debería felicitarte por encontrarte abrasado con esa terremoto ambulante por favor.

**Robin:** Tu sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti y que jamás podría entregar mi cariño a otra mujer –Robin comienza a tocar los labios de Raven-

**Raven:** No me beses estoy molesta contigo –Estas palabras fueron entrecortadas debido ah que Robin rosaba sus labios y ella se alejaba para decirle lo que pensaba-

**Robin:** Vamos mi cuerbito, tu sabes que yo te amo a ti y tu a mi –Lo dijo de una manera seductora que sabía que en Raven siempre funcionaba-

**Raven**: No yo te vi como la veías eres un sinvergüenza y mujeriego –Intentado alejar a Robin de su boca algo que ella misma no se creía-

Robin la beso y ella no respondía el beso algo que hizo que Robin comience a jugar con su mano en el cuello de Raven y acariciando su espalda y poniéndole fuerza a su beso y su lengua jugando con los labios de Raven hasta que Raven su mente le dijo que va al diablo y respondió el beso con más fuerza que la que Robin estaba poniendo, interrumpió el beso.

**Raven:** Mas vale que hagas merito para que te perdone.

**Robin:** Eso intento.

Al día siguiente.

Terra se encontraba asiendo el desayuno a los jóvenes titanes en ello entra Raven

**Terra:** Buenos días Raven ¿como estas?

**Raven:** Buenos días Terra, y por cierto no vuelvas a entrar a la habitación de Robin si no quieres que yo te saque arrastrando de esa habitación te parece. –con mucha fuerza lo dijo-

**Terra:** No te preocupes amiga , además estoy interesada en chico bestia –Con algo de miedo-

**Raven:** Pues ve a su habitación y no la de Robin

**Terra:** claro amiga además no pienses que voy a su habitación a seducirlo o algo así.

**Raven:** bueno creeré pero si te vuelvo a ver la muy cariñosa con Robin no dudare en arrástrate entiendes.

**Terra:** Claro amiga me imagino ya que debes proteger a tu hombre y más si ustedes dos bueno lo hicieron.

**Raven:** QUEEEEEEEEEEEee como te enteraste tu de eso quien te dijo.

**Terra:** Yo pue eh –Recién se da cuenta que hablo de mas-

**Raven**: Quien te dijo –Mientras la chica de la capa con una mano sujetaba a la Rubia y la tenia separada del piso unos centímetros-

**Terra: **Suéltame por favor me haces daño eso me lo contaron enserio –Mientras estaba intentado zafarse-

**Raven:** Quien te dijo quien fue –sus otros dos ojos aparecieron, mostrando que realmente estaba enojada y una sombra estaba apareciendo sus alrededores mostrando que estaba perdiendo el control-

En ello aparece Chico bestia.

**CB:** Raven detente que le haces Terra.

**Raven**: NO te metas chico verde.

**Terra:** Fue Abeja enserio no miento pero suéltame.

Raven la soltó y se retiro en busca de su centro dejando a Terra y a Chico bestia anonadados.

**CB:** Porque le haces esto dime que te hiso. –estas palabras eran para Raven-

**Raven:** ese es nuestro problema no el tuyo.

Después en la habitación de Raven.

**Raven:** porque tenia que enterarse de ello porque Terra ya es bastante vergonzoso que se enterara el grupo pero enterarse ella porque ella ya sabe que yo no no soy ee ya no soy ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh porque y encima la que se lo conto fue abeja pero espera si se entero por abeja quien fue acaso fue Chico bestia o Cyborg ahhh hombres no saben lo importante que es para una mujer bueno su primera ves y bueno yo ahhhhhhhhhm no puedo pensar claramente pero quien se lo conto abeja ahora.

Entonces se dirige al comunicador y se comunica inmediatamente con los titanes Este

**Abeja:** Hola Raven

**Raven:** Hola Abaje quiero que me cuentes quien te conto lo que paso entre Robin y yo

**Abeja:** No se ah que te refieres

**Raven:** Tu le contaste a Terra que yo me acosté con Robin ahora quiero que me digas quien te dijo a ti.

**Abeja:** Bueno no recuerdo exactamente.

**Raven:** Si deseas puedo ir a donde estas tu en este instante para refrescarte un poco la mente –Con una mirada prácticamente asesina-

**Abeja: Si** es así a las buenas fue chico flash enserio te lo prometo.

**Raven:** Adiós –Apaga el comunicador-

**Raven:** Con que fui el chico flash ahora tendré que ir en su búsqueda.-Se dirige a salir de la sala-

**Robin:** Raven ya me entere lo que ocurrió entre tú y Terra puedo saber porque esa manera de tratarla

**Raven:** Tu no sabes lo importante que es para una mujer mantener su honor, y dejemos ese tema por ahora, más tarde me disculpare con Terra.

**Robin:** Por lo visto intentas averiguar quien abrió la boca de ese tema verdad.

**Raven:** Si apenas me entere hablare seriamente con Cyborg o con Chico bestia uno de esos dos abrió la boca demás.

**Robin:** Estaré viendo lo que ocurre espero que no te extralimites.

**Raven:** no lo haré Robin.

En la parte de debajo de la torre.

**Raven: **Chico flash necesito hablar contigo estas ocupado-Por el comunicador de los titanes-

**CF**: Hola Raven una sorpresa actualmente estoy en la ciudad me dirijo a la torre.

Al ingresar a la torre la parte de abajo estaba completamente oscuro.

**CF:** Que pasa aquí esta oscuro voy a prender la luz –choca con algo – que es esto

**Raven:** hola Chico flash necesito saber algo de ti –prende la luz-

**CF:** Hola Raven solo debes preguntar lo que sea no tengo secretos. -Viendo que esta rodeado de una especie de cárcel creada con los poderes de Raven-

**Raven:** Muy bien quien te dijo a ti que me acosté con Robin.

**CF:** ahhhhhhh eso no puedo decírtelo.

**Raven:** Bueno veamos cuanto soportas estar ahí adentro sin mucho oxigeno.

**Robin:** Raven detente estas extralimitándote.

**Starfire:** NO debes usar la fuerza yo se lo conté a el no pensé que fuese algo malo.

**Raven:** Que tu le contaste a el, como pudiste.

Raven sale llorando a su cuarto y Starfire va detrás de ella.

**CF:** Veo que algo malo paso aquí.

**Robin:** Si eso es lo que parece y veo que andas intentado andar en pareja con Starfire.

**CF:** te distes cuenta amigo es una linda extraterrestre.

Robin: SI pero si intentas un juego doble prometo que lo pagaras

**CF:** No entiendo ah que te refieres.

**Robin:** Que intentas hacer puntos con Jinx y con Starfire

**CF:** No es que intenta hacer puntos con las dos ehhh solo intento ser amigo.

**Robin:** Si intentas engañar a Starfire lo lamentaras amigo.

Mientras en la habitación de Raven.

**Raven:** Como pudo Starfire hacerme esto .

**Starfire:** Raven perdona por entrar sin avisar.

**Raven:** ¿Que quieres?

**Starfire:** Perdóname cuando dije ello estaba molesta contigo y se lo conté a chico flash , no pensé que te provocara daño de donde yo vengo escogen a nuestra pareja las mujeres y hombres no toman mucho lo de la sexualidad perdóname amiga en tu mundo debe ser algo mucho más importante.

**Raven:** No entiendes mi madre siempre me aconsejo que cuando lo haga seria cuando este casada ella espero muchas cosas de mi aunque sabía que yo traería la destrucción del mundo y esas cosas, decepcione a mi madre no estoy molesta contigo o con Terra estoy molesta conmigo por fallarle a mi madre.

**Starfire:** No creo que ella piense eso ella debe estar orgullosa de ti.

Raven y Starfire se abrasaron.

**Notas del Autor**

Próximo episodio terror miedo, pesadillas jejjeje mejor dicho es lo que abra allí

Gracias por los comentarios amigos


	8. Capitulo 8 Quien necesita Pastillas

**Advertencia**

Este episodio me ah dado pesadillas apenas lo termine por favor léanlo bajo sus propio riesgos después no digan que no pueden dormir tranquilos bye amigos :D

**Capitulo 8 Quien necesita Pastillas**

Han pasado ya un año y medio, chico bestia y Starfire habían perdona a la joven pareja por ocultarles la verdad y estaban en paz de nuevo, los estaban apoyando.

Terra había sido aceptada dentro del grupo y estaba llevándose muy bien con los demás titanes aunque Raven no la aceptaba por completo debido ah que era sobreprotectora con los miembros de su familia los titanes.

Raven durante este último año aprendió a mostrar mucho mas sus emociones debido ah que ya no tenía miedo ah que su padre venga a destruir al mundo y que Robin provoco en ella algunos cambios para su bien, pero más que nada cambio por ella misma deseaba ser feliz con todos sus amigos con su familia, Raven se hiso más alegre, y expresa mas sus emociones aunque en ello mas sarcástica.

Era una día como cualquiera otro Starfire estaba Preparando el desayuna estilo tamariano para ella estilo terrícola para sus amigos

**Starfire:** Vengan a comer amigos míos sus ricos desayunos.

En eso llega Raven aparece y ve la comida preparada por Starfire, y en vez de comer su panque y tomar su taza de té, se come la comida de Starfire, y se va.

**Starfire:** Ahh Raven pensé que no te gustaban los sesos de kamarianos a la esonrux, y era mi desayuno,

**Raven:** Se veían apetitosos, y como no estaban etiquetas con los nombres de nosotros comí el que se veía más apetitoso.

Robin y chico bestia y Cyborg al ver eso como fue devorado y su aspecto completamente anti humano fueron a baño a vomitar lo que tenían en el estomago, que por cierto estaba casi vacío.

**Cyborg:** Robin que fue eso

**CB:** Si ni yo comería eso.

**Robin:** No se pero espero que no sea algo común en ella desde ahora.

Después en la sala entra Raven y lo ve al enmascarado.

Raven: Tu ya no me quieres, Robin te odio (se abalanza sobre Robin dando pequeños golpes con sus manos a lo que Robin no sabe qué pasa, después pone una cara de niña pequeña y comienza a llorar)

**Robin:** Que te pasa Raven que te sucede.

Todos los demás titanes ven con odio a Robin.

**Raven:** ¿Crees que soy bonita?

**Robin:** Si eres muy preciosa.

**Raven:** Te 

**Robin: **Ahhh que te pasa Raven.

Raven después se pone súper triste, se aleja de Robin, después salta con toda sus energías .

**Raven:** que hacen debes hacer ejercicios vamos todos a correr ninguno debe estar sin hacer algo.

**Raven:** ahhhhhhhhh no mejor no después ya no me van a querer, ustedes me odian.

Todos los demás titanes no sabían que estaba pasando.

**Raven:** Quiero comer dulce quiero mucho dulce, quiero pudin, quiero azúcar quiero un helado quiero comida tamariana,

Raven pone unos ojos sensuales y camina con lujuria, y se le acerca a Robin y este comenzó a sudar frio no sabía que estaba pasando pero sabía que parte de la culpa debía tener el, Raven se acerca a su pecho y comienza hacer círculos pequeños. Y lo ve

**Raven:** Quiero un sushi please bebe.

Todos los titanes intentaron conseguir esos extraños antojos de Raven no sabía que estaba pasando pero algo debía estar pasando con Raven.

Al terminar esos antojos. Raven entro en su cuarto y cerro con llave para leer un libro.

**Cyborg:** Dime Robin que paso que es esos cambios de humor abruptos y sin sentidos y deseos de comer cosas completamente raras y extrañas fuera del menú típico de Raven.

**CB:** Siiiiiiiiiiii casi no encuentro esas cosas.

**Starfire:** Si Robin, Raven no le gustaba para nada la comida de mi planeta natal.

**Robin:** apenas lo sepa se los diré.

En poco tiempo Raven sale de su cuarto con cara de no se acerquen o los manda a una dimensión desconocida.

**Raven:** Robin llévame a la ciudad que necesito comprar algunas cosas.

**Robin:** Claro Raven, vamos a ver mi moto.

**Raven:** noooo, vamos en el auto T y es mi última palabra.

Robin trago saliva él era el líder, pero antes esa mirada, y esa decisión no había alguna objeción de ningún tipo, y los demás titanes hubiera caminado al infierno si ella se los ordena en ese instante porque hacía temblar a cualquiera.

Robin pidió a Cyborg que los lleve a la ciudad, llegados a la ciudad fueron a una farmacia Robin la iba a acompañar estaba seguro que estaba enferma pero no sabía de qué, al llegar Raven les dijo que se queden allí si no quieren morir, algo que provoco que Robin se quede sentadito en el auto T y Cybor quedo quieto sabía que algo pasaba y que ella sabía que era pero no sabían que es lo que era.

Al llegar Raven fue a su cuarto y entro y dijo que el que molestara ira a parar a la primera dimensión que ella se le ocurra en ese instante, Starfire intento acompañarla pero al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta que quería privacidad.

Afuera todos estaban pensando que algo raro ocurre pero lo que fuera debía ser muy grave ni cuando su padre intento llegar a su dimensión estaba tan rara pero ahora estaba peor que nunca no sabían que era.

Mientras estaba conversando en unos minutos salió una sombra de la habitación de Raven los focos explotaron, y todo comenzó a girar era realmente malo lo que estaba pasando había perdido control total de sus poderes.

Todos los titanes estaban asustados después se calmo y todo regreso a la normalidad paso unos 15 minutos y Raven sale , ve a todos y va a la cocina a tomar agua, Starfire se le acerca preocupada.

**Starfire:** Amiga te pasa algo, que te preocupa, noto preocupación en tu semblante.

**Raven:** Nada todo está muy bien.-su voz se notaba que estaba realmente molesta -

En los días siguiente Raven, se aleja de Robin, no quería que le abrace ni nada parecido Raven no era la misma de antes con él, Robin no sabía que había hecho para que Raven sea así con el no lo quería dentro de su habitación y él le dijo para ir a la cabaña a conversar o hablar en la terraza pero Raven se negaba y se iba para otro sitio.

**Raven:** Quiero algo dulce, quiero un dulce, donde hay un dulce en esta torre. – Con ojos lanzando llamas-

**Cyborg:** Ahh toma Aquí esta Raven un pastel, mira no te enojes. – Casi a punto de llorar por miedo—

**Raven:** Gracias amigo mío por eso te quiero tanto –Ojos de cachorrita toma el trozo de pastel casi como si quisiera irse corriendo lo pone en su plato saca un poco de sal, mayonesa, salsa de tomate, y mermelada y lo mescla todo asiendo una sola masa y se lo demora—

**Cyborg:** No se qué está pasando pero eso es antihumano.

En ello aparece el enmascarado del grupo y ve a Raven preocupado por la forma en la que come

**Robin:** Raven no creo que sea saludable que comas así enserio.

**Raven:** Acaso estás diciendo que voy a engordar. –Ojos amenazadores-

**Robin:** No dije eso solo que puedes enfermarte –Casi asustado—

**Raven:** No tu estas pensando que si sigo comiendo cosas dulces voy a engordar ahhhhh Robin porque piensas que puedo engordar ya no me quieres eres malo conmigo – La hechicera comenzó a hacer levitar cosas y lanzarla contra el joven enmascarado intento huir sin lograr saber que había hecho ese día—

Los demás titanes no sabían ah que se debía pero todo los ataques siempre eran contra Robin, Chico bestia ya sentía lastima por Robin.

Unas dos horas después.

**Cyborg: **Robin creo que tienes que hablar con Raven mírate esta ves te dejo debajo del sillón, y de todo lo que había en la sala de la torre T, suspeleas terminaran por arruinar todo este lugar.

**Starfire:** SI Robin debes pedirle disculpas por las cosas que hayas hecho.

**CB:** SI viejo creo que debes decirle que te perdone.

Vemos a Robin vendado y despeinado y casi con miedo.

**Robin:** Que yo no hice nada esta vez enserio no hice nada de nada solo aparezco y Raven comienza a golpearme con todo lo que encuentra a supaso.

En ello Raven estaba viendo una novela si leyeron bien estaba viendo una novela en el televisor y debido ah que andaba con los cables pelados ningún titán intentaba obstruirle su momento de distracción en eso comenzó a llorar y se acercarse su amiga Starfire.

**Starifre :** Raven que te ocurre amiga.

**Raven:** Es que Raúl termino con María y la dejo por otra cuando ella se embarazo, porque los hombres son así – Mientras estaba llorando a todo pulmón—

**Starfire:** Amiga Raven recuerda que solo son actores no es de la vida real.

**Raven:** Sii pero no puedo dejar de sentir pena.

**Starfire:** tranquila amiga –pensaba desde cuando Raven ve novelas—

Los demás titanes no sabían exactamente que estaba pasando pero algo es seguro Raven no se comporta como Raven.

Robin enojado con la situación sin saber que pasaba que mal había hecho aunque esos deseos raros de Raven continuaban sin cesar , en la noche aprovecha para ir donde Raven, Robin toca la puerta Raven abre como para que le vea el rostro .

**Robin:** Raven que te ocurre en estos días.-Con voz totalmente preocupada-

**Raven:** Nada Robin buenas noches. –Con total indiferencia-

A lo que Raven se disponía a cerrar la puerta Robin, pone el pie y abre la puerta Raven se asusta por la actitud de Robin y el entra , Raven retrocede.

**Raven:** Que te pasa Robin. –Con miedo ella sabía que había tratado mal al enmascarado aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo el soportaría esto-

Robin: No quieres hablar conmigo, actúas extraño , pierdes el control a cada rato de tus poderes, me muestras indiferencia que ocurre, me lanzas cosas solo al verme Raven no se qué pasa contigo, dime lo que te ocurre puedo ayudarte estará siempre para ti pero necesito saber que pasa contigo, o es que acaso hice algo que te molesto enormemente y si es así dímelo somos una pareja, yo te amo. –El enmascarado comenzó hablar con algo de inconformidad y fue cambiando a su voz a preocupación y algo de resignación-

**Raven:** es que tengo miedo de que ya no me quieras, que me quieras lejos de tu vida, que te apartes de mi.

**Robin:** Que dices amor, eso jamás, lo aria, porque te amo,

En eso Raven se acerca y el la abrasa.

**Robin.** Dime qué te pasa.

**Raven:** es que , tengo miedo de decírtelo, tengo miedo de perderte se que te eh tratado mal pero es que tengo miedo no se como expresarlo es la primera vez que tengo tanto miedo.

**Robin:** Dime que es amor, juntos lo solucionaremos.

**Raven:** Estoy embarazada, vas a ser papa.

Robin abre los ojos , bueno Raven podía darse cuenta aun con la máscara puesta, Raven se asusto pensó que Robin se iría lejos, o que no quera tener a al niño o niños que tiene en su vientre pensó lo peor , Raven lo conocía bien sabia que el le gustaba la libertad sentirse libre, y volar por los cielos después de todo ambos eran pájaros ambos les gustaba hacer lo que quieran y si tenían hijos ya no serian tan libres, Raven temió lo peor.

Entonces Robin abraza a Raven y comienza a dar vueltas y la alza .

**Robin:** Vamos a ser padres, Vamos a ser padres.

Robin lo gritaba, Raven por su parte estaba poniéndose Verde había estado vomitando toda la semana, pero esto con el embarazo y lo mareada que estaba por causa de las vueltas de Robin, Raven salió volando literalmente asía el baño para vomitar, Robin fue acompañar a Raven para ayudarle.

**Raven:** Robin no estás molesta conmigo.

**Robin:** Porque lo estaría vamos a ser padres,

**Raven:** Perdóname es que me había olvidado una semana tomar las pastillas, fue mi culpa.

**Robin: **NO te preocupes por eso, lo importe ahora, es ver cómo están hacerte un eco, que tomes pastillas para que nazca fuertes, y tu estésmucho mejor,

**Robin acerca** su oído a la barriga de Raven .

Raven: tonto aun falta mucho para si quiera puedas escuchar algo.

Afuera estaba el resto del grupo.

**Cyborg:** Ósea que era eso lo que tenias Raven, vamos a ser tíos.

**Raven:** Si eso parecen pero pueden largarse del baño quiero estar sola un rato para –Rave comenzó a vomitar de nuevo y los demás salieron para darle algo de privacidad a la futura madre-

Al salir Raven ve a Robin que tenia cara de preocupación, en cambio Robin la guía cuarto de la hechicera

**Raven:** Robin que vamos a ser.

Robin la abraza confortándola en sus brazos

**Robin:** NO creo que sea el mejor momento para decirlo, pero quieres casarte conmigo, Raven

Raven se puso completamente roja agacho la cabeza

**Raven:** Seria un placer Robin.-la echizera abrió los ojos y fue lo único que pudo decirlo aunque en el fondo deseaba que eso hubiera sido mas romántico, y dirigió un puño al estomago de Robin-

**Raven:** Debiste hacerlo de una manera más romántica así sería mucho mejor debes leer mas libros románticos en vez de solo tiras cómicas o comic, eso te pasa por jugar a papa y mama antes del recreo.

Cuando los dos iban a darse un beso, Raven comenzó a vomitar de nuevo.

**Robin:** Creo que serán nueve meses largos, muy largos.

**Starfire:** Puedo ser la madrina.

**CB:** Yo el padrino

**Robin:** Entonces a planear la boda, Raven estas mejor amor. –Mientras la veía con algo de preocupación -

**Raven:** TE ODIO, mírame como estoy por tu culpa, y encima voy a engordar .

Raven comenzó a llorar, como niña pequeña abrasando a Robin.

**Robin:** Corrijo serán los 9 meses más largos de todo mi existencia.

**Notas del autor:**

Perdonen este episodio me dio algunos problemas intente hacer que Robin le pase de todo pero después dije no mucho en una semana entonces intente no serlo tan desastroso pero are algunas cosas en estos nueve meses de Raven espero que me perdonen y los que son padres me cuenten algunas de sus terribles experiencias en esos 9 meses para ponerlos en el fanfic jejejeje es que estoy medio traumado con las cosas que eh visto y me han contado :D


	9. Capitulo 9 Cambios,  Angustia, Esperanza

**Advertencia**

Ya esta dos partes de tres de este capitulo espero que les guste si se deja muchas preguntas abriertas pero es que asi es

**Capitulo 9 Cambios, Angustia, Esperanza**

Ah pasado ya una semana y un día desde que Raven se entero que estaba embarazada y tiene unos 18 días de estarlo todos estaban cuidando a Raven, y los cambios de humor de Raven eran algo abruptos pero ya no tan seguido Robin estaba a la expectativa en que medicamentos no mas darle para que su amada Raven no se debilite y el bebe de ambos nazca fuerte todos los titanes ya estaban buscando un nombre y discutiendo si será niño o niña, por su parte Robin estaba pensando sobre la boda y como seria el matrimonio y la luna de miel y todo y cómo será la nueva faceta que los espera al grupo y a todos los integrantes de los jóvenes titanes.

Mientras tantos en otra parte de la ciudad Slade estaba interesando en otros asuntos no tan buenos.

Slade: Esto es interesante, Debe ser mío.

Horas después en el museo de la ciudad.

Slade: Sarac Medio sito, Mari mati miru, Sarac Medio sito, Mari mati miru – Aparece la sombre de un joven Titán.

Robin: Desde cuando te interesan las cosas de un museo Slade.

Slade: Robin esto no es algo que te interese.—lo dijo con indiferencia.

Robin: Titanes a el.

En eso aparece los secuaces de Slade puras maquinas peleando a favor de Slade mientras los jóvenes titanes estaban defendiéndose del ataque, en ello Robin encara con Slade peleaban con sus mejores técnicas , en ello Slade deja de presta atención a Robin y sale corriendo asía el medallón del museo, Robin sale corriendo asía la misma dirección y lanza un bumerán contra Slade asiendo que este ultimo caiga y toma el medallón.

Robin: No se qué tramas Slade pero si esto quieres no debe ser nada bueno – y lanza una patada contra Slade mandándolo a unos 12 metros para estrellarse contra la pared y romperse ya que era un Robot.

Raven: Veo que as estado asiendo ejercicio—Mucha ironía en su voz y algo de indiferencia

Robin: Que bueno que lo notaras Raven me estado poniendo en forma:- Algo sonrojado.

Raven: bueno as tu trabajo derrotando a estos robot.

CB: SI ya terminaron de coquetear pueden ayudarnos aquí –mientras peleaba con el enemigo

Terminado el combate los titanes regresaron a su amado hogar donde estaban descansando Robin dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Cybor y Chico Bestia estaban viendo las noticias en la TV .

Reportera: Los jóvenes titanes están luciéndose con sus habilidades de detectives ya que han resuelto algunos de los misterios y presentar pruebas irrefutables contra algunos criminales del mundo esto a llevado a mas de 1000 arrestos en las últimas 10 horas lo cual es un gran paso para los jóvenes titanes.

Raven: Que ahora somos detectives –Con mucho Ironía dijo la encapuchada-

Starfire: Alguien ha visto a Robin fui a levantarlo para que tome su desayuno, pero no estaba en su cuarto.

Raven: mmm –Viendo de reojo a su compañera y preguntándose a sí misma porque no se percato de que no se había levantado aun-

Los jóvenes titanes estaban buscando a Robin en ello bajan a donde estaba el carro T, y encuentran a Robin arreglando el automóvil.

Cybor: Que haces hermano.

Robin: Es que estuve revisando los planos del auto T y encontré que se podían hacer algunas mejoras para así usarlo mejor en el combate contra el crimen.

Cybor: Que tipo de mejores a mi bebe Robin –Con algo de dolor en su voz-

Robin: Disminuí el consumo de combustible, hice que alcance su velocidad máxima en un menor tiempo, duplique la velocidad que puede alcanzar, le añadí un turbo inyector y lo hice mas aerodinámico.

Cybor. Todo eso lo lograste en una noche amigo Robin que bien –Súper Contento –

Robin: Si me alcanzo el tiempo también para hacer mejores en el avión T, debido ah que estamos moviéndonos mucho en el espacio y en el agua y volando modifique algunas de sus características para hacerlo mas adaptable y mejorar su situación.

Raven: Veo Robin que as estado jugando con tus juguetes pero dime algo tu sabes cual titán ah estado ayudando a la policía con las investigaciones.

Robin: Fui yo mientras estaba esta noche en mis momentos libres estuve leyendo un poco sobre algunos casos y investigue algo así pude resolver algunos de esos casos, bueno me iré a desayunar tengo algo de hambre.

Todos los titanes estaban perplejos de tantas cosas que desarrollo Robin en una noche.

Starfire: No sabía que Robin supiera tantas cosas sobre ciencias y investigaciones es verdad Robin era un detective y un genio en la ciencia pero a este nivel no lo era.

Raven: El no puede hacer tanto en una noche.

Cybor y Chico Bestia: Que lindo carro T ahora te queremos más.

Raven: Hombres y sus maquinas –Con cierta indiferencia-

Horas más tarde estaba ocurriendo un robo en el restaurante de la ciudad

Mamut: Creo que hemos hecho un buen robo – Cargando bastante carne.

Jinx: Ahh no sé porque les acompañe en este robo

Gizmo: tal vez porque no teníamos nada de comida, para comer en la guarida

chico extraño, bily multiple, ojo hicieron una muestra de aprobación

Jinx: Bueno continuemos

Aparecen los jóvenes titanes

Robin: Parece que ustedes no entienden que robar está mal.

Starfire: Robar es malo no deberían robar

Terra: Entonces luchemos.

Robin: No se preocupen amigos pidan una pizza mientras yo atiendo esto.

Cybor: pero robín son mas que tu – Con todo algo preocupado

Mientras tanto Robin se lanzo contra los 5 del mal

Y Detuvo el golpe de Mamut con una mano , mientras Jinx lanzaba un hechizo algo que Robin esquivo y la golpeo en la nuca dejándola inconsciente mientras Gizmo disparaba y Robin provoco un corto circuito en la maleta de Gizmo chico extraño fue golpeado en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente manut volvió a lanzarse contra robin y este le dio un fuerte patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente y ojo al ver eso salió corriendo se estrello contra un poste quedando inconsciente y Robin dio un salto quedando alado de Raven:

Raven: Bueno diría que fue algo sorprendente –Con la mayor indiferencia posible

Robin: Vamos a comer algo chicos

Raven pidió pizza de piña con mozarela, algo de champiñones, con un poco de carne algo de pollo y mucha mostaza y mermelada con algo de tomate y fideos arriba.

Starfire: Robin algún dia se le ira los extraños deceos de comer algo asi

Robin: Eso espero

Raven estaba mas entretenida devorando a la probe victima llamada pizza a la Raven

Robin: Bebe aquí tienes un poco de jugo que ya es hora que tomes tu pastillas para que el bebe este bien , y hablando lo de hoy creo que no es bueno que sigas viniendo a combatir el crimen con nosotros sería mejor que te quedes en la casa hasta que estés mejor.

Raven: Queee acaso me estas diciendo que no quieres estar junto a mi acaso tienes a otra, acaso es porque estoy engordando y piensas que estaré toda horrible y que te avergüenzas de mi - al decir esto ultimo comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

CYbor: No es eso Ravensita no llores, enserio Robin solo quiere que estés bien es que esta preocupado por ti y el bebe

Starfire: Siii Raven no llores enserio.

CB: Además siempre andará con nosotros combatiendo el crimen.

Todos los titanes incluyendo Terra intentaban animar a Raven , después de comer todos se dirigieron a la torre T

Raven: Bueno acepto estar en la torre T pero me voy aburrir.

Robin: No te preocupes siempre habrá alguien aquí contigo bebe.

Raven: Bueno – Con algo de tristeza

Robin: Buenos ya es tarde amigos cada quien a dormir.

Cybor, con su traje de dormir y su peluche todos estaban descansando mientras en la noche se veía una sombra dirigiéndose al cuarto de Robin, abrió con cuidado la puerto y se deslizo su mano se dirigía a la cama de Robin, y sintió solo la cama.

Raven: Donde estas Robin – Con algo de tristeza.

Raven: Bueno me meteré en su cama a esperarlo – Mientras esperaba se quedo profundamente dormida.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad.

Alguien va caminando por la ciudad puesto una gabardina negra y un sombrero negro se detiene al frente de un almacén , tenía una máscara Roja

Mascara Roja: Con que aquí es el escondite de Slade

Entra caminando los sistemas de defensa de Slade se activan y comienza atacar una sombra negra como la que utiliza Raven se activa y destroza todos los sistemas de defensa que eran pistolas laceres y sistemas de redes pero todo fue destruido.

Se acerca a una puerta de acero y la golpea con toda sus fuerzas abriéndola inmediatamente una vez adentro golpea el suelo demorándose todo a sus pues cayendo a un piso más abajo y fue caminando por un camino completamente oscuro una vez adentro se vea Slade sentado viéndolo fijamente

Mascara Roja: Hola Slade ¿como estas?

Slade: Robin si querías visitarme solo tenias que haber tocado la puerta y decir quiero platicar – con cierta indiferencia dijo el enmascarado.

Robin: Venia a exigirte ciertas cosas Slade – Sacándose la máscara y lo la gabardina y el sombrero dejando ver su traje y su macara habitual.

Slade: Que quieres pedirme últimamente no echo movimientos en la ciudad.

Robin: Lo sé primero quiero saber qué es lo que querías robar en ese museo tengo mucha curiosidad.

Slade: Bueno ya que gentilmente me lo estas pidiendo y te as tomado la molestia de venir asta aquí te lo contare Robin, Hace ya unos 7000 años atrás esta joya otorgo grandes poderes al que lo poseía pudiendo usar magia casi sin limites aunque el libro dice sin limites como si fuera un dios o algo por el estilo dándole casi la inmortalidad y la eterna juventud pudiendo hacer lo que el desee es tener la joya y una moneda antigua que no eh podido descifrar aunque por si sola la joya da grandes poderes, pero como así deseas saber ello Robin y ya que respondí gentilmente tu pregunta desde cundo usas magia Robin.

Robin: Es todo lo que sabes pues te tengo una sorpresa Slade – Robin le muestra que tiene la joya puesta en un collar.

Slade: Veo que as robado de nuevo Robin.

Robin: Gracias Slade pero ahora necesito que te quedes allí: - Robin alza sus manos y captura a slade en el asiendo dejándolo cautivo allí

Slade: Robin – entre cerro los ojos

En alguna parte de la ciudad en un escondite

Jinx: Ahh donde están todos, ahh que coraje esos inútiles cuando se los necesita no aparecen – dirigiéndose a la sala común

Al entrar a la sala Jinx observa a todos sus camaradas atados e inconscientes

Jinx: Veo que alguien se atrevió atacar nuestra guarida

Jinx se pone al guardia ve una sombra e intenta atacarla cuando el personaje corre rápidamente contra ella y la golpea dejándola inconsciente.

Minutos mas tarde Jinx se levanta.

Jinx: Que sucede quien me ataco

Mamut: Fue El. – dirigiendo su mirada asía el que los ataco

Gixmo: Que te sucede cerebro de hormiga desde cuando los titanes atacan a las personas y la atan inútil.

Robin: cállense, gracias Jinx con tu ayuda y de tus libros encontré lo que necesitaba mejor dicho ya se dónde buscar, mañana ustedes intentaran robar el museo central durante el robo mi equipo los detendrá y les dará la paliza que siempre se la damos entienden.

Jinx: Y que pasa si no lo hacemos eh

Robin: Pues digamos que no tendrán un mañana.

Jinx: No te atreverías

Robin: Ya me encargue de Slade que creen que será diferentes con ustedes o si quieren pruébenme.

Gixmo: SI es verdad no te atreverías tu ética no te lo permitiría.

Robin: Bueno veamos quien de todos ustedes me es el mas inútil, Mamut es fuerte, Gixmo es el inteligente, Jinx es la que da ideas, Chico misterioso es que da la sason al grupo bily multiple ahhhh tu que das al equipo deja ver nada comenzare contigo.

bily multiple: no te atreverías eres de los buenos – sudando algo frio

Robin: Avaron merios virus - una energía roja salió de la mano de Robin y toco a bily provocando que desapareciera –

Gixmo: que iso que iso

Jinx: Uso un hechizo de magia negra, lo desvaneció.

Gixmo: Queee no puede hacer eso.

Ojo: no puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Mamut: no, era un amigo.

Robin: Bueno veo que aun no desean hacer lo que le digo, entonces comenzare con alguien mas creo que ahora le toca a ojo.

Jinx: Aremos lo que nos diga.

El resto del equipo de los 5 del mal aceptan lo que Robin ah decidido.

Robin desaparece , varios kilómetros de distancia un antiguo monasterio chino es atacado, es mascara roja que en realidad es Robin, ataca a diestra y siniestra varios hechiceros de magia blanca intentan detenerlo pero son derrotados uno a uno, una ves derrotados todos aparece una gran puerta obstruyendo a Robin el paso.

Robin: Con que esta es la biblioteca de magia blanca y negra una de las más antiguas del mundo, - Se acerca y acumula toda su energía en el brazo derecho golpeando la puerta y destruyéndola por completo.

Al entrar Robin aparecen mas soldados a su espalda.

Moje: Detente niño no sabes lo que haces

Robin los ve con indiferencia era solo un monje y tres soldados lo que hace que golpee al suelo y la onda de impacto los golpea directamente enviándolo lejos.

Robin: Veamos como es arazac cetrios michaos miraros – todos los libros comenzaron a levitar y dar vueltas alrededor de robin y se abrían y salía energía de los libros dirigidas a Robin.

Robin: que interesante así puedo aprender mucho mas rápido.

Al día siguiente en la torre titán.

Raven: Ahhh que rico dormí.

Robin: Que haces bebe acostada en mi cama eres un pervertida.

Raven: Robin cuando llegaste vine a tu cuarto pero no estabas.

Robin: fui a tomar un baso de lecha y caminar un poco no podía dormir, cuando vine a acostarme te veías como un ángel no quería levantarte.

Raven: Te amo bebe.

Al poco tiempo una alarma en la torre T estaba sonando Terra hay un robo en el museo central vamos.

Robin: Si vamos tenemos detenerlo titanes.

Raven: vamos

Robin: NO Raven quédate en casa , Terra puedes quedarte para cuidar a Raven, el resto a luchar.

Raven: bueno Robin pero no demoren.

Terra: No te preocupes estarán bien ya lo veras.

Dos horas después el robo fue detenido y los titanes regresaron a la torre.

Raven: Como les fue

Robin: fue todo un éxito necesito ir a mi cuarto.

Cybor: No fue un éxito robaron una moneda,

CB: No te quejes fue solo una moneda además todos fueron detenidos ya aparecerá.

Cybor: que dices chico es la moneda mas antigua del mundo.

Raven: ya aparecerá.

Cybor: Si es verdad aunque Robin veo que está aprendiendo algo de magia blanca contigo Raven ya que lo uso hoy.

Raven: No sabía que Robin aprendiera magia , me gustaría que Robin me contara como está aprendiendo ello, ya que sin maestro es difícil

Starfire: Ya conocen a Robin tiene secretos, y siempre se esfuerza para dar lo mejor.

Después de dos días comenzaron a desaparecer criminales en toda la ciudad uno tras otro la policía y detectives no sabían que estaba pasando además Robin desaparecía durante la noche algo que provocaba miedo en Raven tenía miedo de preguntar y ya han sido tres días seguidos .

Cybor: Debemos investigar que está ocurriendo.

Robin: tal vez se están mudando de ciudad son criminales

Starfire: Robin tu no eres así tu te preocupas por todos por igual.

Raven: si tiene razón Starfire:

Terra: Debemos investigar,

CB: Si vamos todos a investigar.

Robin: Yo me quedare aquí tengo cosas que investigar.

En el auto T dirigiéndose a la guarida.

Raven: Starfire tengo una pregunta tu sabes donde no mas camina en la noche Robin es que el desaparece en la noche y no se a donde va ni viene.

Starfire: No lo se pero tu ya lo conoces el casi nunca descansa, además esta planeando lo de la boda y todo ello me entere que ya tiene la iglesia solo falta ver como te queda tu vestido de novia.

Terra: Vamos Raven no te precupes tal ves ser papa lo tenga algo estresado y ete pensando desde como se va a llamar asta que escuelas va asistir, además recuerda que ya separamos una noche para noche de chicas y espedida de solteras. – Con todo el animo del mundo

Cybor: Si además esa misma noche será noche de chicos y tendremos despedida de solteros.

Raven: Pero no le vallan a llevar algún antro porque los mando a todos tres a una dimensión desconocida.

Al llegar a la guarida.

Ven la guarida toda destrozada, como si hubo una guerra todo destruido en ello llega chico flash

CF: Hola Starfire linda como siempre.

Starfire: gracias amor, pero que haces por aquí.

CF: Es que me llamo Jinx quería contarme algo y eso fue hace unos minutos.

Starfire: Veo que te sigues viendo con Jinx – Diciendo la joven extraterrestre esto algo enojada.

CF: No te enojes bebe solo somos amigos.

Starfire: No me hables ahora estoy molesta.

Raven: no pelen ahora tenemos que ver que ocurrió aquí—decía esto mientras se adentraban.

CF: Esto parece que fue atacado hace poco.

En ello al entrar ven a gixmo tirado en el suelo y todos se acercan

Gixmo: ayuda – tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse.

Cybor: Quien te dejo aquí tirado amigo.

Starfire: Que les paso donde están tus amigos.

Gixmo: todos murieron – Mientras estaba llorando

CB: Que quue les paso .

Gixmo: Quien mas Robin vino y destruyo todo mato a todos.

Starfire: Mientras Robin nunca aria ello.

Raven: Estas loco Robin nunca nos traicionarían.

CYbor: A menos que Slade este detrás de todo esto es el único con esa mente tan maléfica vamos al escondite de Slade

Raven: Claro veamos en la línea telefónica y vemos su dirección no se por algo le dicen escondite. – Con una cara de casi burla

Gixmo: Yo se donde queda el escondite de Slade

CYbor : Vamos donde Slade.

Todos se dirigían al escondite de Slade al llegar no podían creer lo que veían todo destruido como si fuera una ruina todos avanzaron con cautela a donde se suponía que estaría slade.

Raven: Que ocurrió aquí.

Terra: Esto parece como si un terremoto hubiera llegado, pero antes de nada yo no hice esto.

CB: Si esto es como cuando Terra anda de malas.

Terra: Te dije que no hice esto además cuando estoy de malas es porque tu me haces enojar.

CB: Bueno intentare no hacerte enojar.

CB: Ya dejen las peleas de parejas y concéntrense en el trabajo.

Raven: Si niños.

CB: Quien todavía lo dice.

Gixmo: YA cálense.

Slade: Hola titanes –con cierta indiferencia.

Todos los titanes estaban en posición de combate.

Slade: NO puedo hacer nada estoy aquí atrapado en mi propio escondite.

Al llegar ven a Slade en un campo de fuerza y alrededor de ellos todos los criminales de la ciudad.

Cybor: Que es todo esto

Slade: Digamos que Robin ahora es la ley a lo menos eso cree el.

CYbor: Mientes Robin nunca aria esto.

Raven: Siii eso es verdad.

Robin: gracias chicos por defenderme pero es la verdad.

Todos los titanes lo vieron con cara de asombro.

Robin: Y gracias por traerme a Gixmo, shi ta ri – Una energía de la mano de Robin sale donde gixmo dirigiéndolo directamente a un calabozo de energía.

Cybor: Noo que te paso.

Raven: TU no eres asi que te ocurrió.

Robin: No ves que con esto toda la ciudad será segura en la ciudad existe mas de un millón de personas y la cantidad de criminales no es ni 2000 no seria mejor encerrar esas 2000 personas enfermas para que los demás ciudadanos estén tranquilos y felices estos días la cantidad de crímenes ah bajado mas de la mitad a este ritmo llegara a cero.

Raven: Como as podido usar magia, como es que ahora no duermes estaba ciega pensaba que solo estabas aprendiendo y yo aprendiendo mas de ti pero as cambiado.

Robin: Claro que eh cambiado es por este objeto antiguo eh investigado en tus libros y en los demás libros del mundo y encontré la solución tiene un gran poder y entre mas lo use mas poder me otorgara ahora puedo hacer lo que me plazca por mil años.

Raven: Tu sabes que es mentira lo que dices tu no querías poder solo querías ayudar al mundo pero mira en lob que te as convertido , ese objeto te ah envenenado Robin déjalo vamos a casa todo estará bien.

Robin: veo que no me comprendes Raven, mira si todo fuera diferente imagínate sin maldad tu no hubierais sufrido por causa de tu padre, cybor no estará así sin algunas de sus partes humanas, chico bestia tendría una vida normal y Starfire estaría jugando con su hermana pero debido a la maldad del mundo todo está mal creo que es hora de cambiar todo este mundo está podrido todo el mundo debe cambiar o desaparecer.

Robin cerro sus manos y comenzó haber cantidad cantidad de energía entre ellas y comenzó a crecer hasta cubrir a nuestros amigos y todo el escondite de slade.

En La Atalaya

Detective Marciano: Algo esta pasando en la tierra una gran cantidad de energía esta acumulándose provocando una rasgadura en la tela del tiempo y espacio.

Batman: Creo que no es necesario verlo en los monitores se puede ver desde aquí.

Superman: Que es ello.

Un manto blanco brillante comenzó a cubrir toda la tierra una vez cubierta comenzó a aumentar de tamaño hasta cubrir el Atalaya y no se detuvo asta cubrir todo el sistema solar.

**Notas del autor: **

**Disculpen la demora pero eh estad full en todo sentido**


	10. Capitulo 10 Un nuevo mundo

**Advertencia**

Ya está dos partes de tres de este capítulo espero que les guste si se deja muchas preguntas abiertas pero es que así es

**Capitulo 10 Un nuevo mundo**

Chico bestia estaba durmiendo en una cama y su forma era humana, estaba moviéndose bruscamente como si fuera una pesadilla en ello se levanta asustado y ve a su alrededor.

**Mark:** Que paso que sueño más feo tuve y que real.

**Daisy:** Garfield Mark ya levántate que ya son las 10 de la mañana jovencito.

**Mark:** Ya mama ya bajo.

Bajando a toda velocidad posible lo que le daban sus piernas humanas

**Michael:** Jovencito veo que aun se te pegan las sabanas.

**Mark:** Buenos días papa y mama, como han estado.

**Daisy:** Que voy hace contigo, sé que es Sábado pero tienes que acostumbrarte por lo menos no levantarte al medio día.

**Mark:** Si mama lo intentare.

**Daisy:** Ya desayuna que tus amigos te están esperando.

**Mark:** Si mami.

Se ve a Mark literalmente devorando la comida y sale corriendo.

**Daisy:** Ah los niños crecen tan rápidamente y ya se van,

**Michael:** Vamos no te pongas sentimental que solo va a encontrarse con sus amigos.

En otra parte de la ciudad

Una señora estaba moviendo a Terra como queriéndola levantar.

**Jakelin:** señorita Tara Markov levántese ahora mismo

Terra siendo sacudida babeando y como si estuviera mas muerta que viva.

**Tara:** Hola mama que pasa.

**Jakelin:** Son las 10 de la mañana con 45 minutos, ya llevo mas de 15 minutos intentado levantarte.

**Tara:** ahhhh tan tarde ya es.

**Jakelin:** Siii ya cámbiate y baja de desayunar jovencita que es tardísimo y mejor báñate primero tienes una cara que da miedo.

Tara se ve en el espejo y dice para si mismo hay parezco toda una bruja si me ve así Mark de seguro se asustara.

**Jakelin:** sii asta yo me asusto no se diga tu novio.

Tara se puso colorada y recién se da cuenta que lo que dijo para si misma lo dijo en voz alta.

**Jakelin:** ya báñate, cámbiate, y baja

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Vemos a Raven y a un hombre de unos 46 años

**Henry:** vamos Rachel , no tienes que ayudarme en esto de arreglar el auto.

**Rachel:** Papa me gusta ayudarte.

**Henry:** vamos bebe ya ve con tus amigos que tiene que reunirse hoy. (mientras le besa en al frente)

**Rachel**: ya vengo papa.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Se ve a Cybor completamente en forma humana y a Robin sin el antifaz entre los dos construyendo una maquina.

(cybor es Víctor, y Robin es Dick Grayson, Starfire es Nova)

**Víctor:** Vamos Dick, aprieta ese motor bien que mañana es la competencia de robot de combate.

En ello llega Nova como van chicos,

**Víctor:** Asta que llegas Nova ya me estaba preocupando.

**Nova:** Vamos perdonen se me hiso tarde además llame al resto ya están llegando.

En ello llega, Rachel junto con Mark, y Tara, perdónenos dicen todos en unisonó.

Dick se acerca y busca una silla para Rachel todos saben que está esperando un bebe.

**Tara:** Ya le piensan decir a sus padres que estuvieron jugando al papa y la mama.

**Dick:** Si estamos pesando como decirles.

**Víctor:** Sera mejor que les digan pronto porque Rachel comenzara a engordar y la mama le dirá que haga dieta, y no sabe que es que ella está comiendo por dos.

**Mark:** siii se inflara y engordara mucho,

**Tara:** Garfield Mark No molestes a Raven o ya sabes lo que te pasara.

**MarK:** perdona corazoncito pechocha, linda amor de mi alma.

**Dick:** jajajaaja te tiene controlado Garfield .

**Mark:** Dick NO molestes.

**Dick:** bueno amigos ya vengo voy a buscar algo de de bocadillos ya que los conozco a ustedes y andan con hambre

**Rachel:** Robin tráeme una pizza con piña chocolate zanahoria champiñones carne y rebañadas de pollo frito please.

**Dick:** Si amor, (entre si ahora como se prepara eso bueno lo bueno es que soy amigo del de la pizzería y le diré que prepare algo así)

Mientras estaba Dick preparando los bocaditos y intentado que el de la pizzería le entienda lo que estaba pidiendo

**Mark:** hay amigos que sueño que tuve hoy.

**Rachel:** Que soñaste.

**Mark:** Soñé que estábamos enfrentándonos a Villanos uno que se hacia llamar Slade y que Victor se hacia llamar Cybor porque tenia su cuerpo de metal, y que tu Rachel usabas magia, y que Tara se hacía llamar Terra y que Nova era Starfire y que teníamos súper poderos y que Robin era el Lider y que no tenia súper poderes.

**Victor:** SI yo también soñé eso mismo.

**Tara:** y yo todos se vieron era como si todos tuvieran el mismo sueño.

**Tara:** pero villanos eso no entiendo bien que significa.

**Rachel:** Bueno villanos según yo en mis sueños creo que eran personas que no hacen lo correcto.

**Mark:** Que como botar la basura en la calle en vez del tacho de basura.

**Nova:** creo que más que eso como escupir en el suelo será eso.

En ello llega Wilson (Slade Wilson el malo de siempre amigos).

**Wilson:** Hola amigos como están .

(todos): Buenos días señor Wilson.

**Rachel:** Gracias señor Wilson por patrocinar nuestro Robot para el combate de mañana.

**Wilson:** No se preocupen amigos además es bueno verlos trabajar hoy no podrá venir Joseph porque está enfermo.

(Joseph es el nombre normal de Jerico)

**Wilson:** Amigos y cuéntenme de que estaban conversando.

**Rachel:** es que tuvimos un sueño parecidos todos y escuchamos todo la misma palabra villano pero no sabemos qué significa.

**Wilson:** Bueno yo se que significa después de todo soy estudioso de la lenguaje y libros antiguos.

Todos quedaron expectativos de saber que significaba esa palabra.

**Wilson:** Se dice que hace muchísimos años cuándo el mundo era aun joven y la humanidad recién estaba aprendiendo a hablar hubo entre ellos monstruos criaturas con aspecto humano pero que eran demonios seres que hacían cosas inconcebibles criaturas que sus actos eran inhumanos, quitaban a los demás lo que ellos querían eso era robar, quitaban la vida a los que se les oponían eso era matar, y golpeaban a los seres vivos a ellos se los llamaban villanos.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que ellos no sabían que hubiera seres como esos que hacían tales cosas.

**Wilson:** esa fantasía no puede existir algo así amigos solo es un relato antiguo no puede existir un ser vivo capaz de hacer tales cosas.

En ello llega Dick.

**Dick:** Porque esa cara de preocupación amigos.

**Wilson:** es que ellos soñaron y en ese sueño se dice la palabra villano y bueno ninguno conocía esa palabra y les explique que es una palabra antigua.

**Dick:** Si me imagino pero solo es un sueño, no es real, esto es la realidad.

**Wilson:** Bueno los dejo tengo que ir a casa a ver a mi hijo que ando con una gripa bueno los dejo bye.

**Dick:** Ya dejen de soñar despiertos y preocuparse por ello.

**Rachel:** Es que era tan real el sueño que parecía como si ese fuera lo real y este el sueño.

**Nova:** Si es verdad en ese sueño era enemigo de mi hermana y tu eras el líder y después tu eras el malo.

**Victor**: Tiene razón era un cybor y luchaba contra Slade y hermano Sangre.

**Rachel:** Quiero recordar el resto del sueño.

**Nova:** Quiero saber porque siento que esto es solo un sueño soy tan feliz pero se que no es así.

**Dick:** Chicos dejen de intentar recordar lo irrecordable y olvídense de ello.

**Tara:** recuerdo que tu tenias una piedra y que podías hacer lo que querías , ya recuerdo traicione a los jóvenes titanes y regrese después de un tiempo, no puede ser comienzo a recordar muchas cosas, no fue un sueño fue mi vida ahora tengo el recuerdo de dos mundos diferentes que probocastes Robin.

**Rachel:** Ya recuerdo soy Raven que hiciste Robin.

Todos comenzaron a recordar poco a poco.

(de aquí en adelante usare los nombres de los jóvenes titanes) 

**Robin:** Veo que mis poderes en ustedes no fue suficiente pero bueno les diré cree este mundo para que todo el mundo sea feliz aquí la maldad no existe porque los titanes desterramos la maldad reescribí toda la historia de la humanidad elimine la maldad de la mente humana.

**Raven:** Robin regresa al mundo como debe ser.

**Robin:** NO te das cuenta asi nuestro hijo no sufrirá la pérdida de un ser querido, nuestro hijo no tendrá que temer a la delincuencia ni el robo , solo anda será feliz.

**Starfire:** Robin no te das cuenta, este mundo eres un dictador, eres un anarquista, no es real.

**CB:** vamos viejo.

**Cybor:** regresa como era todo antes.

**Robin:** Como piensan hacerlo todos ustedes son humanos y yo sigo con mis poderes.

**Raven:** Robin regresa nuestro mundo tal como debería ser.

**Robin:** No lo are. Y se fue directamente a su casa

**Notas del autor: **

**Que les parece que harán los jóvenes titanes sin sus poderes en un mundo que no los necesita como súper héroes y un Robin que mantiene aun sus habilidades la pregunta es como solucionaran esto y si lo desean solucionar.**


	11. De Regreso al viejo mundo

**De Regreso al viejo mundo**

Robin estaba en su habitación pensado que debería hacer como debería actuar después de todo su plan no había resultado tal como pensaba tal vez la magia de Raven protegió al equipo y por ello no funciono 100% podía usar de nuevo su poder y quitarles toda su memoria y reescribirla en un 100% en ello una parte de él se separo.

Robin1: No debemos hacer ello lo que hacemos está mal debemos regresar todo como debiera.

Robin2: Jamás este mundo no necesita súper héroes todos los enemigos han sido eliminados no te parece que es mejor así.

Robin1: No además aunque eliminaras la amenaza dentro de la tierra aun existe el resto del universo.

Robin2: No te preocupes por ello, recuerda que creamos un ejercito y un sistema de defensa mantenida por la Alianza terrestre con la mejor tecnología de todo el universo, nada le pasara a nuestro mundo, ningún niño pasara hambre en la calle y tendrá que robar para sobrevivir, nadie vera como muere sus padres ante sus ojos, no habrá primera ni segunda guerra mundial, No se verá jamás el engaño ni nada parecido.

En ello se vuelven uno.

Mientras ello Raven intenta poner en orden todo lo ocurrido.

Raven: Veamos parece que en este mundo el mal no existe en gran escala pero si en pequeña.

CB: Es verdad por ello podemos decir que nadie necesita Héroes.

Cybor: SI pero esto está mal.

Starfire: Entonces que hacemos como pelear con Robin sin nuestros poderes.

Terra: Somos héroes no por nuestros poderes si no por no rendirnos además Robin era alguien sin poderes especiales y era nuestro líder.

Raven: Si pero eso es por años de entrenamiento y dedicación algo que no tenemos.

CB: entonces nos rendimos y vivimos nuestras vidas aquí.

Raven: No pero tenemos nuestros cerebros, Robin aprenderá que este mundo no es perfecto.

Cybor: Que planeas hacer.

Robin se acosto en su habitación y pensaba mientras entro Raven.

Raven: Hola Robin.

Robin: En que puedo ayudaros.

Raven: Este mundo es algo confuso para mí, pero eh aprendido mucho de los recuerdos implantados.

Robin: No son recuerdo implantados es una realidad real algo que realmente paso solo que me costó mucha de mi energía crearlo para ti y para nuestro hijo.

Raven: No eres tu , es ese extraño poder el que provoco todo esto, tu mente está siendo controlada.

Robin: nada que ver solo es lo que siempre quise pelea contra el mal para erradicarlo, y es lo que logre.

Raven: Entonces enseñare algo nuevo a este mundo.

Robin queda viendo Raven saca un cuchillo para clavárselo en la garganta, Robin queda extasiado y se corto su garganta al pasar esto Robin coge el cuerpo de Raven y no sabía que hacer.

Raven: No quiero vivir en este mundo de fantasía y tampoco quiero que mi hijo viva aquí.

Robin: No no no no, no quiero vivir aquí.

Raven toma la manos de Robin.

Raven: Quiero a mi Robin aquí no a este sino del que me enamore y al que amo.

En ello Robin toca el cuello de Raven y ella se recupera de la herida y un torbellino fuerte aparece todo se hace blanco quedando los titanes como eran en ello aparece dos Robin luchando uno contra otro el mundo había desaparecido, en el centro un torbellino que no dejaba de dar vueltas y la electricidad estaba por todas partes, y columnas de fuego se elevaban al cielo no sabían dónde estaban.

Raven: Creo que estamos en el centro de alguna Dimensión desconocida.

Robin: Estamos donde se crean las dimensiones es el centro mismo de todos lo universos la razón de existir de todos los universos creados si creen en Dios esto sería su taller.

Cuando de pronto todo exploto alrededor quedando todos inconscientes.

Al levantarse los jóvenes titanes seguían allí ese lugar había cambiado de blanco a una gama de colores el piso el cielo y no se podía ver el inicio ni el final solo Robin seguía acostado.

Raven corre junto a Robin sin saber que hacer se acuesta e intenta saber su condición y se da cuenta que no tiene signos de vida.

Raven comienza a llorar.

Robin: nooo por favor no te mueras que haré sin ti que haré sin tu amor.

Los demás titanes solo pueden ver como su líder a dejado este mundo.

Una mujer con un traje hermoso blanco y azul parecido una mescla entre marineros y princesa el cabello era castaño y tenia marcas en su cara de color azul como si fueran lunares largos , tenia ojos azules, y tenía cadena de oro en su pies izquierdo y mano derecha.

Vetrthandi: Hola como están mi nombre es Vetrthandi.

Raven: Quien eres y que deseas de nosotros.

Vetrthandi: Soy una diosa, trabajo para Dios, sus deseos son mis órdenes quienes son ustedes.

Raven: Somos los jóvenes titanes.

Vetrthandi: Ahh que bien conozco a los jóvenes titanes veo que ustedes son de la dimensión que más problemas causan.

Raven: por algo somos los jóvenes titanes.

Vetrthandi: Por favor hay muchos jóvenes titanes muchos de ellos causan menos problemas que ustedes.

En ello Vetrthandi presento un espejo donde pudieron ver otros Jovenes titanes y las cosas que hacían y problemas que tenían era todo diferente una donde Raven se casaba con Chico Bestia y Robin con Starfire y otras donde ellos nunca existían.

Vetrthandi: Veo que este es su líder él tiene en su poder la semilla de la vida.

Raven: Si así es puedes regresarnos a nuestro mundo tal como debe ser.

Vetrthandi: Bueno lo haré es el primer humano en intentar reparar lo que hiso muchos han tomado esa semilla y han hecho y deshecho todo y a nosotros los dioses regresarlo todo como debe ser ahora les regresare a su mundo y lo dejare tal como debe ser y al condenarlo a vivir en el infierno por el mal que ah echo.

Raven intenta protegerlo poniendo de frente de la diosa.

Raven: Condéname a mi pero no lo toques a él.

Vetrthandi: Piensa en tu hijo aun no nacido.

Raven: Amo a este idiota como no tienes idea, mi hijo tal vez nunca me perdone pero este tonto de aquí ara mucho mas bien que yo.

Vetrthandi: Veo que haces bien niña después de todo eres la hija de un demonio, pero nunca pensé llevarme a Robin el se sacrifico por ustedes y eso le da una segunda oportunidad, en tu caso era diferente tenía que estar segura de si enviarte a la tierra o no pero veo que as demostrado ser más humana que muchos humanos y que eres una gran mujer los enviare a todos a la tierra y a Robin lo regresare a la vida para que viva con ustedes este mundo está bien por tejido por los jóvenes titanes.

Al regresar al mundo parecía que nada había cambiado.

Robin demoro mucho en establecerse estaba apenado pero Raven le saco de las dudas diciéndole al oído que es un idiota y dándole un beso en la boca.

Nota del autor

Agradesco a .7731 , raven angel black, Guerrera Oscura, Red X, Speisla Cartoon Cartoon, RavenAngelDar, elizabeth-raven, Mel Raven, Milanord, meyraven

Agradesco a todos por tenerme paciencia y espero que le shaya gustado no soy esperto en escribir pero intento hacer algo entretenido.

Ya saben cualquiero comentario me servirá para mejorar la historia y este capítulo ya que se pudo haber pasado algo durante mi revisión bye


	12. FIN

**Capítulo final, La familia creció**

Se escucha un chico bestia llamando a Raven desesperadamente.

Cuadno se ve una niña pequeña versión Raven pequeña corriendo con un zapato de chico bestia.

CB: Raven no corras te vas a caer.

Raven niña: Lo siento tío pero no podrás alcanzarme.

En eso un niño como Raven pero con cabello alborotado sale corriendo de una habitación y se estrellan, y se ponen a llorar.

Cyborg: te dije John que no corras.

John: es que quería ir comer pudin tío Cyborg.

Cyborg: Te dije que cuides a la pequeña Raven.

CB: Es que es muy rápida y muy traviesa Cyborg.

Cyborg: Bueno vengan ustedes dos tienen que ir a desayunar.

Raven y Stafire: Venga a desayunar.

Robin: Ya voy

Raven veía como todos estaban ya en la mesa incluyendo los dos hijos de ella y Robin, eran una familia no podía desear mejor tíos a sus bebes, además parecía que iba a amentar mas la familia Starfire anda de novia con chico flash, Chico bestia con Terra, y el vientre de Terra estaba un poquito abultado algo que indicaba que crecería más rápido aun de lo esperado, y Cybor con abeja, que más se podía pedir, y Starfire y Chico bestia ya los habían perdonado hace años.

**FIN**


End file.
